Chance to change
by Mirabilis1235
Summary: Naruto is captured by Madara, during the extraction he releases the Kyuubi. The Bijuu has other plans and Naruto becomes the new Jubi Jinchuuriki. Enraged Madara uses Kamui to send the blond to an alternate reality. Pairing Naruto/Multi
1. The Jubi Jinchuuriki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters**

**Summary: 18 year old Naruto Uzumaki is finally captured by Madara Uchiha. During the extraction process, knowing he was going to die anyway Naruto decides to release the seal confining Kyuubi and try to thwart the man's plans. Something unexpected happened though and now Naruto finds himself back in time as the Jubi Jinchuuriki. Poll will be up for pairings once the site lets me back on, Rating will M for violent or sexual scenes.**

**AN: Okay since I can't log in to for some reason at the moment I decided to start another story. **

The initial battle for the allied Shinobi forces had resulted in their victory. Their enemy indeed had superior numbers but they lacked the same amount of skill. Each resurrected warrior from Kabuto's Edo Tensei (Impure Resurrection) aided whoever they fought with tips on how to counter their styles.

The shinobi forces had lost quite a few of their number during this first assault but Madara had lost his entire clone army which gave them time to prepare for the next wave. They sent Ninjutsu specialists to train Naruto in as many Jutsu as possible while they had the chance. The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had even more chakra than Killer Bee and the Raikage believed he might be one of the only Shinobi alive that would be able to use all 5 elements due to the sheer amount of raw Chakra he had at his disposal.

Naruto after being informed of the war by Iruka had wanted to join in the fray but after extensive explanations and pleading the young shinobi agreed to remain for the time being. 2 years passed and he had learnt quite a bit of Ninjutsu from various shinobi,

The main one being his sensei Kakashi who might not have been able to perform all the ninjutsu he had copied over the years but he could show Naruto the handsigns while explaining what each did. Wind and Fire were his strongest affinities, while the other three required a much larger chunk of chakra to perform.

Finally Madara had struck again with an army, this time in even greater numbers. The allied forces were hard pressed and their numbers started to drop one by one. With great reluctance the Raikage's decided to let the remaining two Jinchuuriki fight. His decision proved to be foolish. As soon as they arrived on the battlefield Bee was taken away by the same Teleportation jutsu he had seen Madara use at the Kage summit.

They had all felt the wave of chakra and explosions in the distance, Naruto having begun thinking of Bee as his brother during the time together had launched towards the area of the battle ignoring everyone's screams for him. With his mastered Kyuubi enhanced form while in sage mode Naruto could move at speeds close to the Hirashin.

Reaching the battle he saw Bee unconscious on the ground with Madara and Sasuke gazing down at him "Ahhh Naruto-kun, what a pleasant surprise. Sasuke take him down, soon it will all be over, Kabuto and I shall extract the Hachibi using Edo Tensei" Madara stated in a cheerful tone before he and Bee vanished in a warp.

Naruto still in his enhanced form snarled "How could you do this Sasuke. When did the great Uchiha clan become so pathetic?"

Sasuke roared "Don't speak of things you don't understand dobe, This ends now, with your death the world will be united under the Uchiha. Susanoo"

A great chakra enveloped Sasuke taking the shape of a giant purple demonic humanoid being with a strangely shaped bow that was large enough to act as a shield. Naruto said nothing, a Kage Bunshin popped into existence next to him and he formed a Rasenshuriken. "Sasuke Uchiha is dead, he died years ago I realize that now. I'm sorry I failed you Sasuke, goodbye"

He tossed the Rasenshuriken straight towards Sasuke who merely brought the bow up to block the odd shuriken shaped jutsu. His eyes widened when the jutsu hit the shield and exploded, the strange chakra human taking the hit.

When the dust cleared he heard insane laughing and the giant chakra beast regenerating until it was complete once more, armor and all. "You really think one attack can defeat the completed Susanoo. You are still a dobe" Before he fired off an arrow that Naruto barely avoided.

Naruto was staring in shock at the fact his most powerful attack didn't work after a direct hit. The arrow had come at him faster than anything he had seen but he somehow still managed to avoid it. One of the next 5 connected with him though and again he was shocked that the arrow managed to pierce through the Youki coating and his sage mode body.

Coughing up blood he looked up just in time to see Sasuke smriking and bringing down the bow like a sword and slamming into him. Then his world went black.

Naruto groaned when he woke up noticing he was inside his mindscape in front of the Kyuubi's new cage. "**You just had to get cocky didn't you gaki. Underestimating your opponent that much, did you forget he was able to take down the Hachibi Jinchuuriki and survive an encounter with all 5 kage's**"

Naruto merely responded with a "Baka fox, how was I to know my most powerful attack would do nothing" The Fox roared "**What did I just say? Are you really that stupid? Now I'm about to get sucked out of you and forced to become one with the others again while you will die because of your stupidity**"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air "Then what the fuck am I meant to do then huh Kyuubi? I've already lost" The Kyuubi let out another roar "**Remove the seal you stupid child, I have a theory. I don't like it but it'll keep me from serving that red eyed freak**"

Looking at the strongest Bijuu in confusion Naruto snorted "What would freeing you accomplish during the sealing, it would likely just speed things up"

The Kyuubi let out a sigh "**Not exactly, the method the Uchiha uses to extract the Bijuu is the same method the sage used to seal us in him and the same method he used to separate us into 9 separate beings. I believe if I initiate the merger before I leave you with the other 8 that we will become the Jubi once more but within you. The same seal array the sage used to confine us will be used on you. You will become the Jinchuuriki of the Jubi**"

Pausing the mighty Kitsune let out another roar "**As much as I don't want to be a part of that damn Wolf again it's going to happen anyway, I'd rather be stuck in an idiot like you then serving that bastard Uchiha. Thankfully your chakra is large thanks to your training to suppress me so you should survive the intense chakra of the Jubi**"

Naruto stared up in shock at the Kyuubi before he sat down and let out a sigh "Does that mean I will gain the abilities of the other Bijuu?"

The mighty fox chuckled "**Well at least you sound like you'll do it. No you will not have the abilities of the other Jinchuuriki. Our skills are based on our forms, like me all you will gain is enhanced senses and much stronger regeneration** **speed**" He paused before stated "**You also might be able to use a Kekkei Genkai, but I do not know which you will obtain if you even get one, you may even get a few**"

The beast roared again and seemed to be in great pain "**Hurry brat, if you're going to do this you need to do it now**" Naruto gazed at the Kyuubi before nodding, he walked over to Kyuubi who muttered out "**Thank you brat. I hate that damn red eyed freak**" Before he ripped off the seal containing the Kyuubi.

**Meanwhile outside the seal**

"HAHAHA, finally i have all nine, once the Jubi is formed I will become the new Jinchuuriki of the Jubi and bring this world to its knees" Madara happily gloated.

Sasuke looked over at him and impassively stated "What do you mean, you told me you were going to cast a genjutsu on the moon to bring peace"

Madara continued to laugh "Peace why would I want peace to a world that has wronged me, I am an avenger just like you Sasuke. The Jubi is too powerful to be controlled by any kekkai genkai. I would be unstoppable"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but said nothing, secretly once the Kyuubi was extracted he would take the beast for himself. Madara has outlived his time, he had surpassed him and the Jubi will be his to use now he saw the older Uchiha's true colours. After all the man was a mere shell of what he once was, he stood no chance against a true Uchiha.

Madara stopped laughing when a large glob of red chakra flowed along the nine dragons into the statue at once, there was mild rumbling coming from the statue containing the 8 Bijuu "What is this? The process shouldn't be done yet and the dragons have yet to recede" He stated seriously. His eyes widened when all 9 dragons chakra flow suddenly changed direction and began heading towards the Kyuubi Jinchuurki. He shouted out "What, NO, WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?"

Each of the 9 dragons took on a colour representing each Bijuu. Madara tried to cancel the Jutsu with his Rinnegan eye but nothing happened the rumbling got louder and the chakra flow got faster.

His eyes then looked at the seal on Naruto's stomach and his eyes widened when there was nothing there at all "How can this be, he willingly released the Kyuubi" The 9 dragons then left the statue completely and the last of the chakra went to Naruto and a detailed seal then appeared on the young Jinchuuriki's stomach.

Madara let out a loud roar in frustration before he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and used Kamui on the nuisance that had ruined his plans making him disappear but in his distraction he missed Sasuke activating Susanoo before the young Uchiha killed him with 3 arrows.

**With Naruto**

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a forest within his mind. Confused at where he was he stood up and gazed around curiously. He heard a mighty roar from nearby and turning in the direction he saw a giant Silver wolf with 10 tails glaring at him with silver eyes with a black slit down the middle.

"**I** **see the process was a success gaki**" Naruto's eyes widened at the familiar tone in the beasts voice. "Kyuubi, i thought you said –" The beast roared again "**I am not Kyuubi, I am the Jubi. However looking at the memories I contain from those that were parts of me I can see why you would think that. The Kyuubi contained the most of my essence so took on a similar form with a similar attitude**"

He gazed around the area they were in before he continued "**I do not have a cage since the seal used to seal me is different from the one used to contain those before. You will not be able to lock me away like you did the Kyuubi however the seal makes me unable to harm you here and my influence on you is limited when you channel my youki. But your body will not handle more than 5 tails worth of my chakra so never go beyond that until your chakra reserves increase. The sage was thorough in his sealing techniques but he also allows me to manipulate your mindscape to what I would like to make our existence together more bearable**."

The massive wolf got a smirk on his face "**Thanks to me your chakra will start increasing to compensate you for holding me. Luckily since you already contained the strongest part of me you are able to handle me in the first place. Now a unique feature of this seal is you will be able to communicate with me anytime while you are awake if you require it. Now I think it is time for you to wake, the Uchiha sent you somewhere and you need to find out where you are**"

Then Naruto was launched back to consciousness, opening his eyes he saw it was night and he was in a forest that looked very like the forests surrounding Konoha. Standing up he felt slightly stiff so did a few stretches to loosen his joints.

He did a few katas as a test before he pulled out a scroll that contained spare clothes since his current clothes were ruined thanks to Sasuke's assault. Once he got changed in Black Anbu pants, a black shirt with the Uzumaki symbol on it and his usual black and orange jacket. He left it upzipped before he put on his sage cloak on his back (Red cloak with black flames on the bottom) and launched into the trees heading in the direction of his village.

Naruto eyes immediately widened when he saw the destruction at the entrance to the village with bodies and blood scattered around the village, Ninja were tending to the wounded and sealing up the dead into scrolls. He saw a ninja nearby and jumped towards him. He didn't recognize the man but he didn't know many of the ninja's in the village before he called out "Hey what the hell happened here?"

The ninja turned to the new voice and gasped "Yondaime-sama" Before the man bowed low, Naruto raised an eyebrow at the greeting before he gazed around the area "No I'm Naruto, now what happened here?"

Standing from his bow the man took a closer look at Naruto and eyes widened "I'm sorry it's just you look just like-, never mind, if you just arrived you probably don't realize what happened, the Kyuubi was attacking and Yondaime-sama arrived before teleporting himself and the beast from the Hokage monument to over there" The man pointed to the distance where there was an eerie red glow.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock at what he was just told, turning to the mountain he saw only 4 faces, where was Tsunade baa-chan? The Kyuubi just attacked? The Yondaime is fighting it? How can this be? The Jubi hearing his thoughts stated '**Gaki, I think we're back in time'**

Naruto froze 'What the fuck do you mean back in time, that's impossible baka!' He heard a roar in his mind before a menacing growl '**Do not talk back to me you like that you gaki. How do you explain what you just heard then? Now you do look like your father and but you must never reveal you're from the future. You might even be able to gain custody of yourself and give him a good life'**

Naruto took a deep breath before he responded 'Why can't I tell anyone Jubi?' The Jubi made a whining like sound '**How did Kyuubi deal with such stupidity on a daily basis. Gaki first off no one would believe you, if they did then they would try to get as much information out of you about the future as possible. You will not reveal the truth to anyone'**

Naruto muttered under his breath before he turned to the Ninja who informed him "I see, I'm going to back him up" Naruto was about to take off towards the light but he found he couldn't move

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave until you tell us who you are" Shikaku Nara stepped into few flanked by Chouza Akimichi and Inoichi Yamanaka. "My name is Naruto Namikaze, I'm sorry Shikaku-san but I have to aid my Cousin" Naruto channelled some of the Juubi's chakra into his system and broke out of Shikaku's shadow hold before launching himself into the air moving at extremely high speeds making him look like a red and yellow blur.

He arrived just as his father yelled out "FUIN" sealing a large portion of the Nine tails chakra into himself weakening it considerably temporarily. Bijuu regenerate their chakra using nature energy so the beast would only be weakened for a few minutes.

Landing nearby the Sandaime and two Jounin who were looking at the new arrival in shock he muttered "No, you fool. Damnit I'm too late" Before he charged up a Rasengan and slammed it into the barrier, pushing more and more chakra into it a hole opened up and he dove through it channelling more of the Jubi's chakra. His eyes turned silver with black slits, his whiskers thickened and a silver chakra shroud appeared around him with 4 tails sticking out from behind.

Naruto appeared behind his mother and father in time to block the Kyuubi's claw from piercing them. He threw the claw back making the Kyuubi land on his back before he ran through handseals and pinned down the beast with chakra chains like his mother had shown him in his mind when he conquered the beast "**Fuck you Kyuubi**" The beast's eyes widened at the familiar Youki and it stuttered out "**H-how?**" Naruto ignored the scared beast, released his Youki and turned to his parents who were watching him in shock and awe.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head in a familiar manner to all present and put on a big cheesy grin before he stated "Yo" The witnesses eyes widened in complete shock before Naruto turned serious

"I'm sorry but you need to finish what you started Minato. I didn't get here in time, if I did maybe you could have survived but you've made the deal with the shinigami already and there's no turning back. Kushina you also are too low on chakra and having a Bijuu ripped from you is fatal. I'm shocked you're still alive but you are an Uzumaki after all. Since I stopped the furball here you have a chance to put more of your chakra into the seal to help your son later go ahead before it' too late."

Minato got over his shock and stated "While I'm impressed of your knowledge and skill, you did get one piece of information wrong" At Naruto's questioning glance wondering what he got wrong he stated "I have a daughter Naruko, not a son" Before he began the hand signs. Only Kushina saw Naruto's eyes bug out in shock, Kushina looked her daughter to the speechless man in front of her and noticed the similarities, blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on cheeks.

Minato and Kushina both placed more of their chakra into their daughter before he summoned a toad that had the key to loosen the seal and ordered the told to go to Jiraiya. "Who are you?" She stated weakly as her life began to leave her.

Minato had done the hand seals but waited a moment to hear the strange man's answer. He walked over near them and whispered "I don't know how but that bastard Madara sent me here. I thought I went back in time but it's something else since I'm a girl here, I promise I'll protect your daughter with my life"

Both of their eyes widened before she began to cry "Y-you're our child?" Naruto smiled at his mother "Yeah, I am, 18 year old Naruto Uzumaki." He finished with a chuckle.

Minato looked at him with a proud grin "Well I see that you turned out strong. I have to ask did I ever explain to you why-" Naruto held up his hand "You did, I was angry at first because of how I was treated by the village growing up but I got over it. I strove to make you both proud even if I never knew who you were my Dad until 2 and a half years ago I always wanted to surpass the Yondaime Hokage"

Kushina was crying even harder "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Naruto simply pulled her into a hug "I forgave you years ago. I'll make sure your daughter doesn't live that life, that's a promise of a lifetime"

Minato nodded before he yelled out "Hakke no Fuin Shiki" (Eight Trigrams Divination sealing style) before the Kyuubi was pulled into the seal cursing the whole way and Minato fell to the ground, his life slowly fading away. Kushina who was barely conscience in Naruto's arms cried out to her husband and Naruto placed her next to her next to his father.

The barrier fell and the Sandaime ordered the two Jounin to notify the village before he approached the group, he didn't hear what was said between the 3 shinobi however he clearly saw they were trusted him so he didn't attack the stranger.

"Minato you fool, I could have done it in your place, why did you erect the barrier? Why did you use such a sealing in the first place, your own daughter" Minato grinned and tried to focus on the old man "You wouldn't have been strong enough Jiji, I barely managed it, plus you know the Kyuubi can't be contained in anything but a person."

The aged Hokage nodded with tears starting to come down "What would you like me to do Minato, as a Jinchuuriki of the demon the villagers will not see her as a hero. I can only do so much" Here Minato smiled weakly once more "Let Naruto-kun raise her, she should be with famiy"

His eyes widened at the request before he turned to the newcomer who had tears coming down his eyes and he let out a sigh "I will see what I can do my friend" Minato died moments later with a smile on his face, his wife leaving soon after with one as well.

Hiruzen Sarutobi bowed his head in respect before he turned to the newcomer "Family?" Naruto turned to the man he always thought of as his grandfather before he nodded, he paused in thought before he stated "If the looks aren't obvious I'm a Namikaze, I'm also a Jinchuuriki too so I know all too well what Naruko-chan will expect growing up"

The man nodded in acknowledgement he walked over to the crying baby before he stroked his chin "I wasn't aware that Minato-kun had any family still alive so I assume you had an alias growing up?" Naruto nodded before he sighed "I've gone by a few names but I think in respect to Kushina-san I use Uzumaki and adopt Naruko-chan so she has the same name."

Hiruzen smiled at this "Yes as a fellow Jinchuuriki you would be the most suited to raising another. Also I will need you to attend a council meeting with me to go over the details with them all. I think that we should change one fact however"

At Naruto's questioning glance he continued "No one knew about Kushina-chan being pregnant except Jiraiya-kun, my wife and I. You are both so strikingly similar you could claim she is actually your biological daughter"

Naruto blinked before he started to chuckle "As you wish Hokage-jiji" The man sent Minato's body a glare before he started to chuckle with the young man. "We should return to the village now Naruto, bring Naruko and let us go"

Naruto nodded before he walked over to his parents and pulled out a blank scroll and some ink, quickly drawing up some seals he sealed them into it before walking over to Naruko. Pulling out another scroll he pulled out a blanket, with his kunai he cut a section out before resealing it and then wrapping the baby up gently before walking off with the Hokage.


	2. Background

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters**

**AN: This chapter is more about covering the background of Naruto. For anyone wondering why I put Yugito as a possible pairing I'm going to have Naruto visit Kumo to meet Bee since he considers the man a brother after their time together. If she wins the poll choice I'll get her to Konoha. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**AN2: Out of curiousity would you readers rather I show highlights of Naruko's childhood and skip ahead to canon events etc. Or go into detail, maybe give Naruto a Genin team?**

Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't help but smile at the way Naruto gazed at the young baby in his arms. He actually looked in awe at the little bundle just as any father does the first time they see their child for the first time. The young man was completely fascinated by the girl, every time she gurgled he would get a small smile on his face.

Hiruzen also took time to look at Naruto closely. His resemblance to Minato was uncanny, they could have been brothers, in fact he couldn't help but wonder if they were possibly brothers. The Jinchuuriki used the Rasengan to break through the barrier and that was one of Minato's prized jutsu's. It can't be copied just by observation you have to understand the mechanics behind it so Minato must have taught him. But why was Kushina so surprised to see him.

His eyes lowered to what he was wearing, his eyes widened when he caught the Uzumaki symbol on his t-shirt. Konoha used it on their uniforms from the alliance during the Shodaime's time as leader but the aged leader was sure he had never seen Naruto in the village before. Possibly a coicedence but Kushina was hugging him and crying on his shoulder, was he somehow related to the Uzumaki clan as well. Perhaps that was the reason he wished to take up the name.

His thoughts were shaken as they got closer to the village. It saddened the man's heart greatly to see his proud village in the state it was in. Gazing at Naruto again he was surprised to see the genuine sadness in his eyes, perhaps he was from the land of whirlpools after all. He looked old enough to have lived through that massacre.

Letting out a sigh he asked "Naruto-kun, would you rather shunshin to the Hokage tower?" Naruto looked up in surprise at the question before he shook his head "I'd prefer to walk there, besides I'm unknown in the village, I might look like my cousin but I'm not him. I would be seen as a threat now the situation has passed, Shikaku-san already tried to capture me before I arrived back there" He indicated the area behind them.

Hiruzen chuckled "Ahh yes, like all Nara's he is very observant of his surrounding, no doubt he thought you might have been part of the attack. Very well then"

As they walked through the village many people looked at the Yondaime lookalike in awe, curiosity or fear but when they saw the bundle in his arms it turned to hate and glares. "Hmm I guess those Jounin you sent back have spread word about Naruko-chan Hokage-jiji"

Looking around he nodded "It seems they already are thinking of her as the demon itself. I don't know what would have happened if you had not arrived Naruto-kun. The Anbu and I would only be able to watch her for so long and due to the current state of the village we would have to increase higher missions to get the funds to get back on our feet"

Naruto sighed before looking up at the sky "Like all Jinchuuriki she will be hated, it varies depending on where they grow up. It could be as little as ignoring her existence to as bad as assassination attempts. I'll be there to help her but still the parents will tell children to stay away from her more than likely. I hope some won't be so foolish and allow their children to play but one can only hope, I don't want her to live a life like mine"

Hiruzen looked saddened at hearing this but he nodded understanding it was likely true. They finally made it to the Hokage tower and Hiruzen led Naruto to his now once again office. He stated to the Anbu present that Minato had killed in his battle before asking them to gather the council for an emergency meeting.

He then activated the sound barrier seals as well as a crib that was sealed on the side of the desk that Minato had installed before he asked a question he expected Naruto not to answer but asked none the less "How bad was it for you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto walked over to the crib and placed Naruko inside of it before he closed his eyes in thought before he opened them and smiled over at the old man "It was rough, I was ignored in my early years, kicked out of the orphanage at 5 and lived on the streets for a year. During that time a villager saw my whisker marks and from that day on I was beaten almost daily and my Bijuu healed my injuries. After a year a kind old man that saw me for me and not the demon got me an apartment that he payed for with his own money. If he hadn't have watched out for me I might have turned out much different, he acknowledged me and showed me love"

He stood and walked over to the window with sad look at the village below he said "What was hard was I never knew about my Bijuu, I only found out during an assassination attempt on my life when I was 12. Slowly I earnt the acknowledgment of my people but none of that matters now, they're all gone" He said sadly not wanting to look the man in the eye.

Hiruzen let out a sad sigh believing he had connected the dots. Once he found out Naruto was 18 he a gamble with the next statement he stated "You're from Uzushio aren't you Naruto-kun. You have very potent chakra even for a Jinchuuriki, Kushina was distraught when you introduced yourself, you used an Uzumaki jutsu to pin down the Kyuubi, you wear the Uzumaki symbol on your clothes and you wish to take the Uzumaki name. I have no doubt you are related to Minato but you are an Uzumaki aren't you"

Naruto looked up with wide eyes and was about to reject the statement before the Jubi roared '**Gaki this is the perfect alibi, don't you dare say it's not true. One you are quite skilled with Fuinjutsu as all Uzumaki are. Two, no one would question why your 'daughter' was chosen for the sealing. Three you used an Uzumaki technique to pin down the Kyuubi. Four not even the Hyuuga will question your dense chakra. Five if my memories are correct Uzushiro was almost completely wiped out during the Third great shinobi war, the Gobi Jinchuuriki took part in that massacre. There is no one around to refute your claims'**

Sighing knowing the stupid wolf was right he looked the Hokage in the eyes and said "Hai, I see you didn't earn the title of Professor for nothing Hokage-jiji"

Getting a massive grin Hiruzen clapped his hands together "This is perfect Naruto-kun, it will only reinforce the idea that Naruko-chan is your daughter, not only do you have similar names, an Uzumaki has potent chakra and longevity that makes them perfect to become Jinchuuriki."

A few moments later an Anbu shunshined into the room "Hokage-sama, the council is waiting for you in the chambers" The Anbu paused when he saw Naruto and proceeded to star at him. Naruto meanwhile would recognize that silver hair anyway and chuckled "Yes I am related to Minato Namikaze"

Kakashi gasped at what he just heard. Hiruzen chuckled before he stated "You can remove your mask Kakashi-kun. Naruto-kun here will be joining the village, he is a survivor of the Uzumaki clan. Naruto this is Minato's student Kakashi Hatake, I assume you stated your relation because Minato described his students to you"

Kakashi did as ordered and removed his mask, the first thing he did was lift his hitai revealing his Sharingan thinking Naruto had some sort of elaborate Henge and gasped for the third time in a few minutes. Naruto chuckled again "Impressive chakra flow isn't it Kakashi-san, I am an Uzumaki after all"

Hiruzen chuckled before he stated "As enjoyable as this discussion is we can have it later, we have pressing matters to attend too now, Kakashi put on your mask and inform the councillors we are on our way. Stay at the chamber though, you will want to know how Minato died"

Kakashi's face fell at that statement, he had hoped the rumors were false before he nodded and placed his mask back on and shunshined out of the room. Naruto went over to Naruko and saw her sound asleep still before he picked her up, she stirred slightly and he froze for a moment before sighing and sealing up the crib and following the Hokage who had a hidden smile under his hat he now donned once more.

When they neared the council chambers they could hear the heated voices coming from the other side of the door. With a heavy sigh the Sandaime Hokage slammed the door open and strode into the room causing instant silence. He went over to take the Hokage seat while Naruto set up the crib and quickly drew silencing around it before activating them. The room was watching the man curiously, they had yet to see his face but three on the shinobi side recognized the cloak.

As Naruto stood and turned around they all gasped at the similarity to their Yondaime Hokage minus the Sandaime, Danzo Shimura, Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and gave a goofy smile "Uh, how you doing?"

Hiruzen cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention before he stated "This is 18 year old Naruto Uzumaki, survivor of the massacre at Uzushio during the last war and cousin to our late Yondaime Hokage. Minato-kun told me himself who Naruto-kun was recently"

"I was unaware Yondaime-sama had any relatives still alive Hokage-sama. Also that there was a survivor from that clan besides Kushina-san who got out before that event" Shibi Aburame stated in a monotone voice. Naruto suddenly thought that Shino was an overexcited child compared to this guy. The other councillors raised eyebrows at their leaders honorific to the new man '**Gaki tell them you were attacked by Iwa-nin that thought you were Konoha's yellow flash'**

"If I may Hokage-jiji" The aged Hokage glared at him with slight killing intent when a few of the Shinobi heads chuckled. Naruto shrugged the KI off with the same smile on his face before he turned to Shibi "Years ago I was attacked during my travels near the Iwa border by a squad of Iwa nin. They thought I was related to the Yellow flash of Konoha and wouldn't listen to me try and deny it. Because of my age they didn't think I was a strong opponent yet so attacked me."

Gathering his thoughts he continued "After I killed them I figured they were so adamant I was related to him for a reason. So after the war officially ended I snuck into Konoha and observed Minato and couldn't help but be shocked at the resemblance. He detected me and went to attack but froze once he saw me. That was around a week ago"

The room as a whole nodded understanding how that mistake could be made, if he didn't have the whisker marks, had paler skin and was 10 years older he would be a clone of the Yondaime. Shikaku then raised his head and asked "Can you prove your claims Yondaime-sama knew you or trusted you?"

Naruto blinked at Shikaku and thought he was more troublesome than his son but he merely held up both hands and created two rasengans in them causing the room to gasp as a whole. Shikaku responded with "Very well, I believe you Uzumaki-san. Yondaime-sama would not have taught you one of his prized jutsu or used your daughter if he didn't believe you could be trusted"

The room was silent for a moment before a pink haired woman Naruto assumed to be Sakura's mother spoke "What happened to the Kyuubi Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen took out his pipe and lit it knowing this could get ugly before he stated calmly "I'm sure it has already reached your ears Haruno-san since Naruto-san and I saw the glares on the way to the tower but Minato-kun traded his life to seal the beast into Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto-kun's daughter."

The room suddenly went silent and watched Naruto carefully to see if he was angry at this happening but were confused when he seemed fine. "Uzumaki-san, I'm sorry for the loss of your daughter. But the demon must be k-" A civilian council member began but didn't finish when there was suddenly a dense killer intent in the room. Even the Hokage was sweating under the pressure.

Then suddenly it was gone when Naruto heard crying and he quickly appeared over to the crib and picked Naruko up. "I'm sorry Naruko-chan, I didn't mean to scare you" He cooed while holding her, a few moments later she calmed down and Naruto placed her back in the crib.

He turned around and sent a glare at the man who had spoken before "My daughter is not dead she is right here Councillor. Know the difference between the demon and the container, also a Bijuu cannot be killed, weakened yes but not killed, if Naruko-chan here dies the Kyuubi would be released to wreck havoc once more. She is keeping it safe from everyone"

It was a gamble to tell such a lie, if Naruko dies the Kyuubi would die with her thanks to the detailed seal but no one present in the room was skilled enough in seals to be able to tell that fact. The statement would help keep Naruko safer with luck. "How do we know the demon won't influence the girl" Looking over at the Civilian who spoke Naruto recognized him as one who always refused to serve him as a child. Glaring he stated "You really have such little faith in Yondaime-sama's abilities?"

Pausing for a moment and inwardly laughing at the look on the man's face the young Jinchuuriki continued "The seal Yondaime-sama used is forbidden for a reason as its use is the cost of one's own life. However it is very effective, the fox will not be able to communicate with Naruko-chan unless the seal is weakened or she is in a near death situation. In this case she will subconsciously open a link to it in order to save her life."

Looking mainly at the civilians to make sure they were listening he continued "It won't influence Naruko-chan in the most basic sense unless she is in a heightened state of distress when she summons forth its power. Even then it depends on Naruko-chan's will and chakra reserves to fend off the rage and bloodlust that she will feel while channelling its Youki"

Taking a breath he continued "This is the problem that most villages have with their Jinchuuriki, they are stupid to attack, neglect or make the person who contains the beast believe they are indeed the beast itself. Since they will willingly give into the rage and bloodlust whenever they channel the Youki and the Bijuu will have a much stronger influence making them likely to turn against their own allies when they use the Youki. When her chakra is strong enough she will literally be able to suppress the feelings the Youki brings while able to utulize the all the extra power she'll have access too"

All the civilian councillors paled as they had all been thinking of finishing the late Yondaime's work and killing the girl or at the very least they all had thoughts of at making the girl miserable. But they were basically just told anything like that would make the girl likely to become the beast they thought she already was "You seem to know a lot about the abilities of a Jinchuuriki Naruto-san" Turning to Danzo he let out a sigh before responding "Of course I do, I'm an Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki too"

Everyone's eyes widened, some in respect, some in curiosity and some in fear. "I see, it makes sense that a Jinchuuriki should raise another one so I won't question you raising your own daughter but which one do you contain?" Fugaku Uchiha asked with a frown. Naruto looked at him and narrowed his eyes thinking he shouldn't say anything '**No tell him Gaki, lying about me won't help' ** After a mumble Naruto stated "I contain the Jubi the 10 tailed wolf"

Even the Sandaime's eyes widened at that "There's a Jubi, how many more are there?" Naruto waved his hand "None, the Jubi is the most powerful and the most secret of the tailed beasts which is likely why none of you have heard of it before. Surely you saw the fear on Kyuubi's features and speech when I channelled the Jubi's Youki Hokage-jiji."

"How do we know you are telling the truth of which beast you contain?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked stoically. '**Tell the Yamanaka to enter your mind Gaki' **'Will you harm him?' **'I couldn't even if I wanted to Gaki'** Naruto turned to Inoichi "Yamanaka-san, care to confirm what I stated?"

"How did you know who I am" Thinking quickly Naruto replied "I figured out you were a member of the Ino-shika-chou trio Minato spoke highly of and was made famous in the last war when Nara-san there binded me with his shadow" Said shadow user muttered out "Troublesome"

Inoichi turned to the Hokage who nodded before he walked over to Naruto and placed his right hand on his forehead. The room was silent waiting for confirmation.

Inoichi appeared in a dark forest and was confused at why Naruto would have such a mindscape as most people had tunnel systems in their minds that led to various memories. He began to observe the area and noticed that the trees contained glowing fruit and assumed them to be the memories. He heard a growl and a boom turning in the direction he saw a massive wolf staring at him with 10 tails swishing behind before he paled and ended the jutsu.

"Oh Kami, Uzumaki-san why isn't that thing in a cage?" Naruto again thought quickly before he decided to tell another half-truth "Part of the seal, the Uzumaki were famous for fuinjutsu after all. It gives him more freedom within my mindscape but he has less influence over me when I channel his youki, makes our existence together more bearable"

"Well Inoichi-san, was it a 10 tailed wolf?" The Sandaime asked of the mind jutsu user. After the man's nod he nodded. He thought of what Naruto told him before about the treatment of Jinchuuriki, giving the council a harsh glare he stated.

"Very well as of this moment the knowledge of Naruto-kun's Jinchuuriki status is an SS-rank secret with the immediate penalty of death. Only Naruto-kun or I may reveal it to anyone else who is not aware. Is this understood?"

Again the Civilians paled drastically, they wouldn't even be able to speak of the demon in front of them or face death. A few moments later the room was filled with "Hai" Before he turned to Naruto "Is there anything you wish to add Naruto-san?"

"Why isn't Naruko-chan included in that law Hokage-jiji?" Naruto questioned with his eyebrows raised, the Sandaime let out a sad sigh before replying "It's too late for that Naruto-kun, the village is already aware of the sealing of the Kyuubi as you saw walking to here with me. The best I can do is make a law to prevent the village from speaking of her tenant to the younger generations and change a fact of tonight so the children won't figure it out themselves. Minato-kun killed the Kyuubi by using a self sacrificing jutsu"

Naruto let out a sigh but nodded while looking at the civilians "I request there be a law put in place that prevents stores and restaurants from overcharging or refusing service just because of her Jinchuuriki status, if they have a valid reason I believe is fair I will not argue against it but not just for that reason alone. Also there will be those that will try to attack Naruko-chan at some point regardless of what I've stated since it isn't common knowledge or people just will refuse to believe she is anything but the demon itself. I don't want a law in place but I request permission to defend my daughter, I will not kill anyone who tries but I will hospitalize them as a warning to others. I grew up a Jinchuuriki so I am full aware of how cruel people can be"

Hiruzen sighed before he stated "Does anyone have a problem with these two requests?" A few of the civilians looked like they wanted to protest but they held their tongues. When no answer came he nodded before he stated "Very well, than all three shall become laws, first no one is too speak of the Kyuubi's fate to the younger generation. Two service cannot be denied for Naruko-chan's status alone and Three Naruto-kun has permission to defend is daughter even against shinobi but is forbidden from killing offenders. I shall announce the laws tomorrow to the populace, now for the last order of business, Naruto-kun what rank ninja are you? I have my suspicions after seeing you overpower the Kyuubi but I wish to hear what you have to say"

Naruto eyes widened at that while the rest of the room looked at him in shock, he forgot he wasn't a ninja in the village right now. He thought about it and couldn't actually think of how strong he was, he had always been a Genin but he could beat multiple Kage level shinobi (Akatsuki) and that was only using Sage mode. Since he mastered the Kyuubi and learnt quite a number of high level Jutsu what level did that put him at?

Looking at the Hokage after some thought he stated "Well I never got beyond Genin in my village but I'd say just from my knowledge of jutsu, chakra reserves and experience in battle I am easily Kage level. Thanks to my abnormally high chakra reserves I can use all five chakra elements, although my true affinities are Fire and Wind. The other three elements need way more chakra than they would normally need to work but it even my strongest attacks dent my reserves enough to bother me"

The eyes in the room bugged out at the boy's simple answer and Hiruzen began to laugh and the ninja side nodded their heads after processing the information, from the sound of what they had been told so far the Jinchuuriki's upbringing was not pleasant so it makes sense he wasn't promoted above Genin, also he would have been around 10 when the massacre happened. To hear that he could use all 5 elements shocked everyone present.

All eyes turned to him before he stated "Naruto-kun you had the Kyuubi scared and stuttering, you broke through at S-rank barrier jutsu with one attack and you are a Jinchuuriki of the most powerful Bijuu and you state that you can use all 5 elements, possibly even possess a Kekkai Genkai that hasn't activated if you are anything like other Jinchuuriki. I think it's easy to say you are Kage-level but as I am the Hokage I'll be giving you the rank of Elite Jounin. Is that acceptable?"

He asked while gazing around the room that occupants were still looking at Naruto in shock, Hiashi had his Byakugan and Fugaku had his sharingan activated and both had their mouths open at the sheer amount of chakra they were seeing on the man.

Tsume was giving him a seductive gaze as she was seeing him as the ultimate alpha male, the fact he contained a hound demon that happened to be the strongest just added to it. The civilians were looking at him in fear knowing he could kill them with ease if he wanted. Shikaku, Inoichi and Chouza were sweating realizing if Naruto had seen them as a threat when they caught him he could have wiped them out with ease.

Danzo, Homura and Koharu were all inwardly seething realizing the young man would not be easily manipulated or controlled by them. With his strength and relation to Minato he could very well be the next Hokage sometime in the future. When the Sandaime heard no objection he stated "Very well then, officially welcome to the village Uzumaki Naruto, as you are Minato-kun's cousin I believe that you should receive his possessions since his will was set up to whatever children he may have one day and unfortunately he doesn't have an heir"

No one disagreed with the Hokage's statement before he nodded and stated. "This meeting is adjourned, we will make an announcement to the village in the morning, Anbu notify the populace of the summoning and to gather at the Hokage tower at 0800 hours. Naruto-kun could you come with me to my office"

The councillors began to file out of the room after the dismissal all still eyeing Naruto, a few of the civilians chanced a glare at the baby behind him but when Naruto looked at them they paled and walked quickly out of the room.

"Well Naruto-kun I don't think you'll have to worry about Naruko-chan too much, I have no doubt that the Civilian councillors will spread the word about your power at the very least and many will be to scared of you to treat the girl too harshly in your presence" Hiruzen stated as Naruto picked Naruko up and resealed the crib.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto sighed as they began to walk off "Not exactly what I wanted Hokage-jiji but it will help though. Only the incredibly stupid people will do anything even when I'm nearby now, most likely shinobi who won't believe how strong a young Shinobi like me could be"

Walking into this office he dismissed his Anbu before he took his seat waiting for Naruto to place Naruko back into her crib before he stated "Must you keep calling me Jiji Naruto-kun" Naruto nodded seriously and the old man sighed before he opened the draw and tossed him two scrolls.

"That's your Jounin vest and Hitai in the white scroll. The second one is what Minato-kun set up for Naruko-chan once she was reached Chunin, it has the instructions to his property and how to get in plus this can be like a test of sorts. It has a -"

Hiruzen's eyes widened when Naruto merely bit his thumb and wiped it on the seal, it glowed for a moment before vanishing. "Well that answers the question on whether you really are related to Minato-kun"

Naruto just put on a big grin before reading the contents. He let out a low whistle and at the Sandaime's inquisitive gaze he stated "My cousin was paranoid, perimeter seals, blood seals on the doors and windows. There seems to be some altered blood seal on the gate and if this is right there's even an impressive seal that I believe keeps up a dome barrier surrounding the property like the one he used to keep you out while he faced Kyuubi. It looks like it requires chakra regularly to maintain. According to the date it would fail in 3 days and the blood seals would fade in 3 years with the amount of chakra put in them"

Hiruzen sighed "In other words the place would have been ransacked or destroyed as soon as they fell, since Minato kept all his money in the house Naruko-chan would have been left with nothing" Naruto nodded realizing that must be why he never heard of it back in his time. "Very well Naruto-kun, I assume you can get there on your own?"

"Hai Hokage-jiji." Naruto was about to get up to leave when he said "Uh, there isn't anyone you know that can be trusted to watch out for Naruko-chan if you require me to go out on missions is there? I assume Kakashi-san can't since he's an Anbu"

Hiruzen nodded with a sigh "Actually its village procedure to put new villagers or shinobi that come to Konoha on probation. You won't be able to leave the village for 6 months to prove your loyalty to the village. However I will have a look on who might be suitable and present them to you after the announcement tomorrow since you'll want to get to know them yourself before leaving your daughter with them I'm sure"

Agreeing Naruto nodded before leaving the room with Naruko and Hiruzen Sarutobi finally allowed his shinobi mask to fall. It wasn't only Minato, Kushina and the countless shinobi that was lost tonight, his wife had been with the former two during the birth so she was now gone as well. The proclaimed god of shinobi allowed the tears to fall as he grieved for all those that were lost that night.

Meanwhile Naruto had decided not to walk through the village without the Hokage so shunshined directly to the outside of the house. It was in the shinobi district of the village that Naruto was pleased about since it meant people wouldn't be as hard on Naruko there. Walking up to the gate he had a close look at the seal.

It was more detailed then an ordinary blood seal, it seemed to be tied into something that Naruto assumed was the barrier and couldn't help but think how ingenius it was. He tried to touch an area around the seal and found that the barrier was indeed there.

It was ingenius, it prevented anyone from getting access to the property unless they had the former Yondaime's blood. Biting into his thumb he wiped it over the seal and it glowed before there was a slight shimmer all over the gate and it swung open. As soon the gate shut there was another shimmer indicating the barrier going back in place over the gate.

Naruto then walked to the two story house gazing at the size of the area around it and realized he could set up a decent training area on the far side of the house. He once more swiped his hand on the seal on the door. Once it glowed and vanished he stepped inside. He smiled lightly at the simple light colours and designs of the house, walking through the entrance hallway he saw stairs straight ahead and to his left a simple living area with a few pale blue couches.

Past that was the kitchen and after noting that it was stocked full of basically every food but instant ramen he sighed realizing he would need to learn to cook at least for Naruko's sake. He made note of the cupboard full of baby formula and couldn't help but think his parents had gone overboard but realizing how much he ordinarily eats that it might be necessary.

Walking back he didn't go up the stairs yet and looked to find a laundry, the door opposite had another seal, unlocking it he noted that it didn't vanish but the door opened with stairs heading down. Following them he found an impressive stock of various alcohol as well as scrolls lined up against the opposite wall.

Why his parents put the alcohol in the same high security room as the scrolls Naruto wasn't quite sure. But Naruto had developed a liking to it after some of his Sensei's had pressured him into it during his 2 year training. Oddly enough he could still get drunk it just took much more than a normal person, Bee said it was because the Bijuu feel the effects they do, he told a story of the drunken rantings of Hachibi, well from what Bee could actually remember.

Then he went upstairs to find 4 rooms, one was set up to obviously be Naruko's room when she was older, a spare room, the master bedroom with a cot next to the king size bed. The last room was something that made Naruto pale and look at Naruko in shock as comprehension dawned on him.

_Flashback_

_Tsunade walked into the giant turtle that housed Killer Bee and Naruto. Looking up the young Jinchruuriki smiled "Baa-chan what are you doing here?"_

_She scowled at the nickname that was given to her before she smiled evilly at the blonde Jinchuuriki "I'm here to teach you one of the most important skills anyone should have Gaki"_

_Naruto looked up in surprise "Really baa-chan? What are you gonna teach me?" It was then that he heard crying and his nose twitched and he looked around in confusion, he sniffed the air and found it was coming from Tsunade's direction. Frowning he said "Uh, Baa-chan you smell bad and who's that with the crying baby"_

_The woman glared at him for a moment before the evil grin came back again "Oh it's not me that smell is coming from Naruto-kun, it's her" She indicated the baby before her smile widened "I'm going to teach you how to care for a baby for the next few weeks and it looks like lesson one is changing her diaper"_

"_W=what? Why do I have to learn that?" Naruto demanded eyeing the baby like it was her fault_

_Tsunade began to laugh before she stated "This is your punishment for trying to flee here 5 times. Now come here so I can show you-" Naruto started to back away slowly "Get here now Gaki"_

_Naruto took off with Tsunade after him. 5 minutes later Tsunade was dragging a kicking and screaming Naruto back to the baby while she was chuckling darkly and the attendant with the baby looked on in worry._

_Flashback end_

Naruto suddenly realized that he would have to change, feed and bath Naruko. He looked down at her sleeping face and flinched when her face twitched, as if she had sensed his fear she opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him. He swallowed thickly when her face seemed to scrunch up for a moment before she began to cry. A familiar smell filled the air and he let out a sigh.

Placing her on the table he panicked for a moment before he made two Kage Bushin ordering one to go make up some formula and the second to pass him what he needed. A few minutes later Naruko lay quietly looking around in wonder in a fresh diaper and a orange top. The first Kage Bunshin returned to see Naruto was thanking "Baa-chan" like some kind of god.

"Ahh boss I've got the formula here" Naruto turned and nodded before taking it and ordering it to dismiss itself, he checked the memory to make sure it was done right before picking Naruko up and putting her on his lap and feeding her. Naruto couldn't help but look at her curiously, the Kyuubi must already be strengthening her muscles because she was trying to hold onto the bottle herself.

It could also be because of the fact she's got Uzumaki blood, they are renowned for their longevity and large chakra reserves that could be playing its part as well. Sighing Naruto realized that anyone would see this as strange especially those at the orphanage. He vaguely wondered if they actually fed him in those first few weeks. They probably didn't hoping that the boy would die of starvation but the Kyuubi would have kept him alive.

Naruko ended up finishing the entire bottle and Naruto blinked before taking it away and burping her. She seemed content then and Naruto let out a sigh before heading to the Master bedroom placing her in the cot and looking down at her "Well it looks like life's gotten a lot more interesting huh Naruko-chan"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the concept of raising your younger self...that is actually the opposite gender. With a deep sigh knowing it was unlikely he could ever get back to his own world and the fact he witnessed his parents die a few hours before he let the tears fall silently. He had been able to hold his mother in the flesh, his father had praised his strength something he would be internally grateful for at least that chance.

"I promise I'll be the best parent I can be Naruko-chan. The parent I always wished I had growing up" He created two Kage Bunshins to grab some formula or diapers if the need arises before he lay down on the bed and went into an alert sleep.


	3. Announcment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Any Oc's I introduce are though.**

**AN: Alright so there have been a few requests for a Harem option of only a few women. Now I do think the council/elders will try to force the Clan Restoration act on him at some point to try to gain some form of control over him so as it stands from the poll it will be Kurenai, Yugito and Anko as his 3 future wives. I've decided to do a few chapters focusing on Naruko's childhood. Anyway hope you like the new chapter. Naruto will be a lot more serious but he is still going to have his stupid moments but only when appropriate.**

**AN2: I'm going to use English names for all elemental Jutsu since I am going to be making new attacks, if anyone really wants Japanese attacks PM me the translation and I'll alter it. I'll keep signature attacks like Chidori, Raikiri, Kagemane, Edo Tensei etc**

**AN3: I've edited this and last chapter to fix up a few inconsistencies that were pointed out to me, it should make more sense now. I missed a line in chapter 3 that reveals his heritage to Minato. Sorry it's been fixed up now thanks ****Leaprechaun1 for pointing it out. **

When Naruto was awoken three hours later when he heard the crying of Naruko he was surprised to find that it hadn't been all a dream. He really was stuck back in time with the younger version of himself being a girl or his daughter as he had agreed to.

Opening his eyes he saw his Kage Bunshins race out of the room and he got out of bed and looked down into the cot to see Naruko had stopped crying when he had come into view and was watching him. With a sniff not smelling anything and a sigh he stated "You're not going to make this easy are you Naruko-chan?"

The first clone ran back into the room holding basically half of the 'Infant Room' As Naruto had dubbed it. He called out frantically "Boss I've got everything, what do you need?" He blinked at the clone curiously before stating "Surely you could have just sniffed and realized she doesn't need to be changed, I think she just wants attention"

The clone smiled sheepishly and was about to walk back out of the room when Naruko began to cry and a familiar scent filled the air. Naruto's eyebrows twitched and he looked down at the infant who had stopped crying when the attention was back on her and was looking back up innocently "W-whaaat! Y-you did that on purpose didn't you Naruko-chan" Naruto exclaimed pointing a accusatory finger at the newborn Jinchuuriki.

As he finished changing the girl's diaper the second clone came running in "Got the formula boss" With a nod from Naruto he stated "Good work, mission complete, dismiss yourselves" Both clones saluted before doing so and after checking that it was done correctly he fed Naruko who finished the entire bottle again. After she was burped and put back in the cot she went straight to sleep.

Naruto created three more Kage Bunshins "Alright two of you will do the usual, the third is to dismiss when she awakens so I know to come back up"

One of the clones exclaimed "Where will you be boss?" He waved his hand dismissively "Recharge the barrier seal, key myself to the perimeter seal and to see how much Ryo is in the house. Two hours sleep is plenty and now my heads on straight I realize I haven't eaten since I got here. When she wakes up again I'll get another few hours before heading down for the village announcement"

The clones saluted and Naruto opened up the scroll his father left Naruko, he read that the money was kept in a scroll in the room with the scrolls and alcohol so he headed down to the basement first. This time he looked at the seal on the door more thoroughly and was surprised that the seal seemed to not just be a blood seal, according to the notes left in the scroll it had enough chakra to last 15 years roughly.

He furrowed his brows in confusion, if that was the case then why had he never heard of the room in his time, did the seal malfunction? Did someone manage to break through it? Then he noticed the last part of the seal and his eyes widened considerably, a genjutsu tied into the blood seal. Did that mean only one with Namikaze blood could even see the door?

Naruto made a mental note to get someone to see if his theory was correct before he opened the door and headed downstairs. He flicked through some of them curiously noting many of them were techniques that Kakashi taught him. There was nothing on the Rasengan or Hiraishin but since he had completed the Rasengan and he had speed close to the Hiraishin when he channelled his Bijuu's Youki or sage mode and with Shadow clones he could create the same effect as his father's famous Jutsu.

Eventually he found a large scroll and channelling chakra into it there was a large pop and burst of smoke. When it cleared Naruto's eyes widened in shock, the amount of ryo in front of him would put the Hyuga to shame. He sealed a decent proportion into a separate scroll and put some into his gama-chan wallet before sealing the rest back into the large scroll and putting it back on the rack.

Looking around once more not noticing anything significant for the moment he left to recharge the barrier wards. Naruto followed the instructions on the scroll to the southwest side of the property and after looking around in confusion not seeing the seal he absently began to run his hand along the barrier.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt what he could only describe as a tiny gap in the barrier, only large enough after he ran his hand over it again for a palm. Doing so he put his hand through and channelled chakra into the area. A large elaborate design appeared on the wall and looking at it he was surprised the Perimeter seal was integrated into it as well as a blood seal that would prevent anyone from stealing the property if they got in.

Another clever part of it was the way his father had somehow made the seal permanently invisible to the naked eye he briefly wondered if a Byakugan or Sharingan could see it, Naruto assumed it was the ink he used that somehow blended to the colour of the surface it is used on.

That meant that after the Barrier ran out of chakra finding the seal itself would have proved difficult if not impossible for anyone searching for it since it only accepts chakra at the exact point he touched from the design.

He could truly understand how his parents had been seal masters from the design, he couldn't help but smirk at the efficient yet simplicity of it. No wonder the Uzumaki were wiped out during the last war, if they could design such an effective Barrier seal what's to stop them from making one to attack, an army of Hirashin user's made Naruto wonder why so few ninja used Fuinjutsu other than simple sealing scrolls or explosive tags.

Naruto removed his hand and cut his palm before placing it back and began to channel chakra steadily into it and the seal began to glow brightly, Naruto gazed around and noticed the Barrier had become visible and as be begun to channel more and more chakra he saw the Barrier went from a wavy like structure to solid. 'Guess it was closer to failing then the notes said' He thought before an idea came to him.

With a cheeky grin he wanted to test it out after putting so much chakra into it and charging a Rasengan and ramming his palm out into the barrier. The first thing Naruto immediately noticed was the barrier was far more advanced than the one he broke through earlier that night. This Barrier seemed to channel more chakra to the point of the attack to add extra protection so his Rasengan didn't even crack it.

Naruto was sure even Kakashi's fully charged Raikiri wouldn't even dent it with his potent chakra fuelling the Barrier. With that done he decided to get something to eat. Looking in the fridge he let out a loud sigh realizing he wouldn't be able to make something simple like instant ramen but steeled himself.

He made a quick beef sandwich, with a sigh he decided to get a babysitter that could cook as well, in return he would pay them and whoever it is can eat here whenever they want as compensation. As soon as he finished it he got the memories of the Kage Bunshin and sighed before making Naruko some formula and going up, once she was fed he lay down to get another few hours before the announcement.

A little before 7 Naruto awoke once more to Naruko's cries. She didn't need to be changed this time but after she was fed he also gave her a bath, thanks to Kyuubi he was able to start off straight with a tub that the infant seemed extremely curious of the water. He then went to shower himself, got changed in his Anbu style pants and putting on his Konoha headband and Jounin flak jacket over a black long sleeve shirt before he took her downstairs.

He frowned when he looked in the mirror, he remembered that Neji & Kurenai didn't wear the Flak Jacket but he relented since he had never got past Genin and the Jacket still held the Uzumaki clan on its back. Naruto wanted to head by the Hokage's office early knowing that he and Naruko would be needed for the announcemet. After storing some spare nappies, wipes and a few bottles of formula just in case he left the house with Naruko strapped in a harness on his chest.

Even though he knew he could shunshin directly to the tower he decided to walk amongst the villagers, just like the night before there were people openly staring at him with various emotions and a few sent glares to Naruko once they noticed her. He ignored them since there would be no point doing anything to them until after the announcement.

Naruto reached the Hokage's office and entered ignoring the secretary's protests and called out "Hey Hokage-jiji" The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but responded "Good morning Naruto-kun. I was about to send out someone to get you" He waved out the secretary who had followed Naruto into the room.

Scratching the back of his head with his trademark grin he shrugged as an answer "Figured you'd want me and Naruko-chan to be there. I am curious though, are you going to reveal me as Minato's cousin?"

The Hokage let out a sigh "Well your resemblance is uncanny but I had a meeting with the council before, if a picture of you gets sent to say Iwa it could cause problems in the future. It would be worse if it was revealed that you are actually related to Minato-kun. However we have decided that you will have a fight with one of our top shinobi in front of the public to not only show your skill and power. But prove to the shinobi forces that you deserve your rank. This should hopefully cause word to travel to all villages and with any luck no one will dare attack us just because of your similar appearance to Minato-kun since you would be seen as a threat."

Naruto nodded in understanding "So who have you chosen for me to humiliate in public and when will this battle happen Hokage-jiji?" The tick mark reappeared on Hiruzen's head and he growled "Will you stop calling me that!"

Naruto looked affronted "What, why would I do that" The Sandaime Hokage grumbled under his breath "My former student Jiraiya-kun will return sometime within a week since I sent word of Minato-kun's death and your arrival. He will test you personally"

Looking surprised Naruto exclaimed "So I have to take on Jiraiya of the Sannin and the one who taught my cousin?" After the Hokage's nod his trademark grin returned and he laughed "This will be fun, what will be the rules?" The Hokage waved his hand dismissively "Hasn't been decided"

An Anbu shunshined into the room and bowed "Hokage-sama, the village has gathered and is awaiting your arrival" Standing the aging Hokage donned his hat before signalling the Anbu to leave "Shall we Naruto-kun"

Walking on to the platform over the large gathered crowd where the Council was already gathered around a podium, Naruto stood next to Tsume after she waved him over while the Sandaime took to the podium itself.

"Citizens of Konohagakure" All talking ceased completely when their leader began to talk "Last night, a terrible event occurred. The Kyuubi attacked us and we lost our beloved Yondaime Hokage from the attack"

Murmuring, angry outbursts and many let their heads hang at the confirmation of their former leader's death broke out "As I'm sure many of you are aware by now the beast was not killed but sealed away at the cost of the Yondaime's life"

Now the talking got louder and the standing Hokage had to raise his hand for silence which was soon granted. "However there is only one method of sealing a beast as powerful as the Kyuubi. That is sealing it into a newborn baby"

More murmuring broke out and one brave civilian shouted at "THEN THE DEMON SHOULD DIE WHILE IT'S WEAKENED" Which resulted in a wave of approval throughout the crowd, before the Hokage could silence them a massive wave of killing intent was felt throughout the area for a few moments before it vanished. Everyone was looking around in fear.

Naruto stepped up and the Hokage let out a sigh but didn't try to stop him partially because he wasn't even sure that he could even if he was in his prime. Naruto bellowed out "You wish to release the Kyuubi?"

Confused looks came from all over the crowd and Naruto decided to tell the same lie as he did the night before with the council "If my daughter dies then the Kyuubi will be released to finish what it started last night. She is the only thing in the way of the Kyuubi attacking you all"

Murmuring broke out again and after a few minutes another civilian shouted out "THEN THE DEMON SHOULD BE SENT FAR AWAY FROM HERE" Another wave of approval and Naruto smirked slightly before he responded "Send her away so that she could potentially die and release the Kyuubi that would likely return to finish what it started? Or someone from another village accepts her and trains her to hate this village, than she could use the Kyuubi's power to help destroy it?"

No one had any reply to that statement and angry mutters were heard all around before the Sandaime began talking again after glaring at Naruto "Naruto-kun here is of the Uzumaki clan that were famous for their Fuinjutsu, heed his warnings"

One angry man then screamed out "THEN WE SHOULD MOLD THE DEMON TO BE THE VILLAGE'S SECRET WEAPON" Danzo got a small smirk on his face at the outburst before Naruto let out a loud groan and began hitting his head on the podium that the Hokage still stood upon causing everyone to look at him oddly before he responded "Tell me, do you know what a sealing scroll is?"

The man nodded gruffly "And if I were to seal a something, anything into that scroll does the scroll take on any of the properties of the item sealed within" Once he received the shake of the man's head "So how can you call my daughter a demon, when it's merely sealed into her. I should kill you for suggesting killing my only daughter! Also you should all be ashamed for dishonouring Yondaime-sama's abilities by suggesting he failed to do the sealing correctly!"

Many in the crowd went from angry to confused to afraid and pale with many holding guilty expressions by the end of Naruto's speech, Naruto was happy to note many of them were involved in some of beatings when he was younger. The Sandaime let out an annoyed sigh before he stated

"To prevent any unpleasant situations from occurring in the future the council and I have agreed upon the following three laws pertaining to Naruko Uzumaki. The first is that her status as Jinchuuriki is now a secret of the village and anyone mentioning it to anyone not aware of it except for Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan and I will be executed without exception. This includes any new citizens that choose to join the village at a later date will have detailed investigations on who told them and the culprit will be dealt with quickly. Telling your children, any child under the age of 2 who is aware of the truth in the future, parents will be executed for breaking said law. Offically in the records it will be stated the Kyuubi was killed when your Yondaime Hokage used a self sacrificing Jutsu"

Many in the crowd paled especially many of the women and those that spoke out. A few looked quite angry at this turn in events "The second law is that Naruto-kun here is hereby allowed to defend himself and his daughter from physically and psychological situations by any means necessary but is forbidden from killing the offenders"

Naruto smiled sadistically at the first man that yelled for his daughter's head and he passed Naruko over to Tsume who blinked in confusion while the same angry man from before got back his rage and roared "What why should he be allowed to protect the demon when-" He didn't get to finish as Naruto had appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut causing the man to cough up blood.

"The next person who calls my daughter a demon within my earshot and I warn you, I have very good hearing, will end up in hospital, I just explained MY DAUGHTER is NOT the Kyuubi but if you insist on calling her that in my presence I'll show you just how demonic someone can be. I am a Shinobi after all"

Then he smiled in a very sadistic way with a hint of Killing Intent before he returned to his spot next to Tsume and he thanked her with a kiss on her cheek that caused the mother of two to blush and took back his daughter. A purple haired 12 year old got an equally sadistic grin on her face for a moment causing every near her to back away after recognizing who she was except for one girl with long black hair and red eyes with spirals.

Naruko had awoken when she was taken back by Naruto and she looked around at all the people curiously, before she focused on the face she remembers most and blinked. Naruto now noticed she was awake narrowed his eyes "Don't you dare" Suddenly remembering that she didn't fill her nappy an hour ago.

Tsume who had heard this began to chuckle and he sent her a playful glare before turning back to the infant he was now holding away from his body and having a staring contest with. Hiruzen who was about to state the next law turned to turned to see what had the usually aggressive Tsume chuckling and began too as well.

Naruto seemed destined to lose the staring contest as a familiar scent entered his nose and he cried out loudly "NOOOO HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME NARUKO-CHAN AND IN PUBLIC TOO" With a resigned sigh he pulled out a scroll that with a small amount of chakra brought out a table with a few diapers and wipes and he got to work ignoring those watching him.

Many in the crowd were looking on in shock at the scene playing out in front of them. Most of them wives that were glaring at their husbands as they always refused to change the diapers and yet the so called demon's father was doing it for his daughter.

Once he had finished putting on a new diaper he pulled out a second scroll that brought out a bottle of baby formula, he put Naruko back into her harness when Naruto glared at the full diaper and got another sadistic grin on his face before he tossed it hard up into the air and began a set of hand signs ending in Tiger.

"Fire release: Raging Phoenix" A massive ball three times the size of an average great fireball came out of the flame from Naruto's mouth. The ball then burst open and a massive fiery bird shot up until it hit the diaper and then exploded into a massive fiery inferno 100 metres above the crowd. Many Uchiha and Hyuga were watching the attack in surprise, one for the amount of chakra and two how powerful the attack was. The young man didn't even look winded from the attack either.

He then proceeded to seal the table away and began to feed Naruko "We win again huh Naruko-chan" Naruto stated happily seemingly oblivious to the crowds gawking at him. He then decided to look around and looked at everyone's faces and scratched the back of his head with his free hand with his trademark grin on his face "Hehe, might have overdone that huh"

Even the Sandaime looked on in surprise considering the size and shape manipulation requires very good elemental manipulation and for someone so young to do it was very impressive.

"Yes maybe just a bit Naruto-kun. Now for the final law no person may refuse to sell, overcharge or serve Naruto-kun or Naruko-chan purely for the fact they she is a Jinchuuriki. If you have a valid reason that does not relate to her status you have every right to ask them to leave but you must state your reason and Naruto-kun will notify me of any who do not follow this law and the consequences will not please any of you"

There was no angry outbursts this time as many were scared of the fact Naruto just did such a powerful attack on a diaper. Just what would he do if they did something to his daughter? Even the bravest shinobi that were thinking of trying their luck at getting the girl changed their minds when they saw the attack.

"Now for the final important bit of news, to prove Naruto-kun is worthy of the rank of Elite Jounin I have asked my former student Jiraiya-kun to test him in public within the week. Once he arrives a notice will be sent out to any who wish to witness the mock battle. For now I hope you'll all welcome the Uzumaki's to our village."

Then he stepped off the podium "Naruto-kun could you come to my office" With a nod he followed after the Hokage and he picked up Shikaku mutter "Troublesome, he did that attack without really trying, just how powerful are you Uzumaki?"

Once in the Hokage's office he sat down and Naruko had decided to stay awake as she was looking around everywhere. "Was it really necessary to use that attack Naruto-kun" Naruto looked the Hokage in the eye and stated as seriously as he could "It was"

The old man let out a loud laugh at the answer before he stated "Well I can't blame you I think the same way about Paperwork. Anyway I think you should be fine with the villagers, with the display of power you have frightened off many who would harm Naruko-chan plus you have convinced many women she is not the demon with how gentle you were changing her diaper. That will go far in convincing their husbands as well"

Naruto chuckled and asked "Well glad it turned out alright, by the way have you got a list of people that could look after Naruko-chan in the future?"

With a sigh the old man nodded "There are a few, but unfortunately there are too few who could look at Naruko-chan at least neutrally so soon after the attack." Passing over a list to Naruto "These are their bios and brief backgrounds" Naruto took the file and began flicking through them.

"Hmm an Aburame, because of the bugs I assume?" Hiruzen nodded before he placed that one on the desk. "Rin Inuzuka, makes sense with their similar abilities to us, could help Naruko-chan out as she grows"

Another nod before Hiruzen added "Also Tsume has given birth to a son recently so Naruko-chan would have someone to play with, Rin-chan also happens to be a former student of Minato-kun's, she came in this morning asking for basically a suicide mission, I think she's devastated by the loss of her father and mentor in Minato-kun's deaths last night. From what she said Kakashi-kun won't talk to her either"

Naruto blinked, Kiba? Then a memory that Kakashi told him popped up, Rin as in the teammate that transplanted Kakashi's sharingan eye? Dismissing the thoughts he went to the next one and his eyes widened "Kurenai Yuhi, Chunin with impressive ability in Genjutsu. Orphan with no family in the village and has a tendency to help out those in need."

"She has recently taken it upon herself to help out another in that list who was abandoned when my traitorious student deserted the village" Naruto's eyes widened slightly, Orochimaru's student did that mean who he thought it meant. Looking at the next name his eyes nearly popped out of his head as the memory of his chunin exam popped into his mind.

That sadistic kunoichi Anko Mitarashi "He marked her with a curse seal before he fled and since you are an Uzumaki I was hoping at the very least you could take a look at it at some point and with any luck see if it's possible to be removed. Both Jiraiya, Minato and I could only lower its effects on her" Naruto let out a sigh knowing he couldn't deny he wanted to figure out how to remove it. In a small part of his brain he blamed that curse mark for many problems in his own past. If he could remove it could fix many problems.

"Did Orochimaru leave any notes on the seal's design" The aged Hokage shook his head sadly "Unfortunately that was the problem that we faced, all that could be done is add another detailed seal to prevent its influencing effects"

Naruto scratched the back of his head in thought. Jiraiya had taught him quite a bit in seals during their three years away from the village. Apparently some Kumo nin had found one of Orochimaru's bases on a mission and had got some early notes on the design. Bee had told him in detail about it since Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was still infected with it at the time and he might be able to neutralize its effects when they would inevitability face off.

He went through the rest of the folder, a few Uchiha, a Hyuga. He quickly found that only shinobi were chosen and only those that are orphans or from a major clan. With a sigh he stated "I'll have to take a look at it myself to know for sure but I might be able to do something, is it possible to call Rin-san, Anko-san and Kurenai-san here Hokage-jiji."

With a nod he flared some chakra and an Anbu appeared "Bring me Rin Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuhi" The Anbu bowed before shunshining to complete his task. "All three Naruto-kun?"

"Question Hokage-jiji, how do the villagers treat Anko-san since your student's desertion?" Not expecting the question he looked out sadly out the window "She is treated much like a Jinchuuriki in many ways. The apartment building she stays at has been vandalized, hot water gets cut off often, few places serve her and many villages and shinobi give her distrustful gazes or harsh comments wherever she goes."

Naruto briefly wondered if that was the case why she never tried to help him but quickly dismissed the idea since that would have only further ostracized her from the villagers and lost any respect she had gained with the shinobi forces.

A knock on the door brought him out of his musings before a young purple haired girl entered and Naruto was shocked at how young she looked. Anko couldn't have been older than him when he met her in his world "Hey old man, what did you want? I was about to go get some dango so it better be some important mission or I'm going to cas-"

Noticing Naruto she got a sadistic grin that he blinked curiously at "Oh my new favourite senpai, say senpai want to hang out today? I'll even let you buy me some dango since I'm in such a good mood right now, what you say?"

Before he could answer Rin stormed into the office "About time you found me a miss-" She saw Naruto and froze, sure he looked alike from a distance but close up she couldn't help but see the resemblance to her dead sensei.

Kurenai then came in red faced during the silence before another could talk "Hokage-sama, that Anbu is a pervert, I want his name so I can- Anko-chan what are you doing here?"

Anko got a big grin on her face "Naruto-senpai is going to buy me some dango Kurenai-chan" Said girl turned a glare to him and he held his hands up "Hey now I asked all three of you to be here actually"

That caught all three girls attention so he continued "As I'm an Elite Jounin now, once my probation is over I'm going to need someone to look after Naruko-chan here when I get called on missions. After going through your files I think that you three will be the best for the job" He stated simply getting wide looks from Rin and Anko while a curious one from Kurenai.

Anko responded first "M-me? If you've seen my file why would you want me near your daughter?" Naruto just grinned before he ruffled her hair causing her to pout "Why wouldn't I, one you can relate to how my daughter will be treated by the villagers despite what was stated at the announcement. Two you won't treat her in the same fashion as you know how it feels personally. Plus it gives you a place to go whenever it gets too much. Hell I got a spare bedroom if you want it"

Her eyes got big and she stuttered out "R-really?" He nodded and she gave him a genuine smile that instantly turned sadistic "If I take the job will I get dango?"

He frowned at her "I'll think about it, don't go putting those habits on Naruko-chan, she will love ramen not dango" Anko looked completely insulted by that statement "Ramen! Ramen has nothing on dango, how can you suggest such a thing"

Narrowing his eyes at her he charged a Rasengan and growled out "Don't ever speak such blasphemy in my presence, how dare you insult the sacred ramen" Anko took out a kunai and pointed it at him before looking at Naruko who was looking at her with big curious eyes "I will not allow you to taint such a pure innocent soul with such evil thoughts such as that senpai, you are a threat to-"

"OKAY, Naruto-san why were we chosen?" Kurenai stated interrupting their banter and causing Naruto Rasengan to fade out. Scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly he stated "Well I think you'd be a good role model for my daughter, she'll need one in her life since I can get a little dramatic as you just saw." Kurenai nodded in understanding "Then I accept Naruto-san"

He then turned to Rin who was staring at him in shock when she saw the Rasengan "As for you Rin-chan, I have no doubt in my mind that my cousin would have wanted you to watch out for his niece. He cherished his students greatly and I would be honoured if you would watch out for my daughter as she grows to become a great Kunoichi one day"

"You can use the Rasengan!" It was a statement not a question and he chuckled "Yeah learnt it in a few days, gave Minato a huge shock too since it apparently took him years to develop. Anyway I'm staying at his house"

Rin's eyes widened again in shock "But it has a blood seal on it and a barrier" Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion "Yeah I know, I'm his cousin so I share his blood, as for the Barrier it seems to like my chakra, it's much stronger now"

Naruto had a smug grin on his face that turned to horror now he noticed Anko in front of him whispering to Naruko "Don't worry Naruko-chan, I'll make sure you're safe from that evil logic your daddy has, yes I will"

"NOOO stay back" Before he jumped back to the corner of the room eyeing Anko who still had that sadistic grin on her face. "So you're really his cousin then, there's no other way you would be able to get through the seal, sensei made sure of that" Before Rin bowed and stated "I would be honoured to watch Naruko-chan Naruto-senpai"

With a sigh after watching the interactions of the four people in his office Hiruzen stated "Alright, since that's done with, you three will be required for missions on occasion but we'll try to limit them until Naruto-kun's probation is over so you can get to know him and Naruko-chan. Anko-chan will you be moving in with them?"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he suddenly remembered he did indeed promise that and Anko's grin got wider before she chirped happily "Yep and senpai will take me out to dango to celebrate" He narrowed his eyes at her a moment before he said "I will under one condition Anko-chan"

Her eyes widened at the change in honorific before she stated suspiciously "Oh what would that be senpai?" His grin turned sadistic too "You have to have a bowl of ramen with me first"

Naruto then turned to the other two "You guys are welcome to come as well, my treat as a thank you for accepting my request. I'll look at expanding the property too since there's plenty of land so you guys can stay over if you wish in a few years. I'll also play with the seal on the gate and see if I can somehow key you guys into it since it will be pointless if I go on a mission and you're trapped inside"


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters**

**AN: Wow for only 3 chapters this has gotten a great response. Ok, first off if you are not up to date with the manga you might be confused with some parts of this story. As I stated in chapter 2 ALL Jinchuuriki are hated when they are young even Killer Bee WAS hated by Kumo to the point that his best friend tried to kill him to avenge his father's death against the Hachibi. Only after years of service was recognized with respect but many than began to fear him as well. So he wasn't automatically loved by the village despite being the son of the Sandiame Raikage and brother to the Yondaime Raikage ie. Gaara same situation son of the Kazekage, as such I changed last 2 chapters so Naruto isn't revealed as Minato's cousin to the village since that would also make Naruko related and since it wouldn't change anyone's mind why bother in adding another reason to go after her.**

**As for why he was flaunting his power in public... a warning not to harm his daughter. Yes the Sharingan can see chakra or more accurately the chakra flow. Naruto has so much chakra flowing all the time that it surprised all the Uchiha members. Rasengan in front of Rin, uh seems like the perfect way to show Minato's student who he really is related too and that Minato trusted him. Anyway sorry I neglected this story, my other one is more fun to write but hope you enjoy chapter 4 of chance to change.**

Rin looked over to Naruto and stated "Naruto-senpai, I'm already keyed into the gate as is Kakashi-kun, we couldn't get into the house but we can get into the gate though."

Naruto stroked his chin thoughtfully, that meant he wouldn't need to do much to key them in if the simple method worked, likely it would just require adding an extra seal with the person's blood and channelling chakra to integrate it into the rest of the seal but he would look in the basement later to see if more information is there.

Kurenai got a thoughtful look on her face before she stated "Uh excuse me for asking Naruto-san but what of your daughter's mother?" Naruto blinked at the question before genuine sadness came over his face remembering Kushina's death.

Taking a sigh he stated "There was a complication during the birth and it was too late to do anything to help her, she died a short time after the sealing" Hiruzen's eyes took on a sad tone as well, he was shocked when he arrived to see Kushina even alive after having the Kyuubi ripped out of her yet she proved the Uzumaki longevity. Kurenai eyes widened before she bowed "I'm sorry for asking"

Naruto merely waved his hand in understanding before he turned to Looking over at the Sandaime he stated "Anything else Hokage-jiji?"

The man narrowed his eyes before he spoke sternly "Yes you three are not to reveal Naruto-kun or Naruko-chan's heritage to anyone outside of this room or his house. As Chunin I hope you will understand what could happen if word got out that a relatives of the Yellow Flash exists in Konoha." All three bowed in understanding then Hiruzen turned to the man in front of him. "Unless you know the secret to defeating every Kage's greatest enemy paperwork than that will be all Naruto-kun. Alas even after all these years it has eluded me"

Naruto blinked at him in shock before he exclaimed "You can't be serious, you really can't think of a way to ease the amount you have to do?" Shaking his head in disbelieve he muttered quietly to himself. "Seems geniuses are overrated"

Hiruzen Sarutobi was in shock, this young man in front of him claimed to have the answer to his problem ever since he became the Hokage. He knew he couldn't get his hopes up but if it was possible how could he not find out what he was, with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster he stated "Tell me please Naruto-kun"

Naruto couldn't believe the man he looked up to all his life was being serious, with a great sigh he formed a familiar seal and formed a Kage Bunshin "Seriously old man I'm disappointed, you're even renowned as the Professor. Memories are sent to the original so you would know everything they did"

The pipe clattered to the floor as the old Hokage's jaw dropped in complete shock. All these years he could have not only avoided having to do the paperwork himself but could have done it faster. "Come on guys, I think he needs some time alone" Naruto muttered while walking out of the room, the three girls following after.

**3 days later**

Naruto yawned as he got up and checked on Naruko. Oddly enough Naruko was adjusting way to fast than what he was told by Tsunade. He wasn't completely sure if it was due to Kyuubi or being an Uzumaki or simply having a large reservoir of chakra at only 4 days old. But he wasn't too bothered by it. He finally took the time to go over the last few days.

The meal with the 3 girls went well. Just as he remembered the Ichiraku's didn't turn cold eyes to Naruko or Anko for that matter surprising her greatly. Naruto had wide eyes when a 5 year old Ayame asked for his autograph. Teuchi had burst out laughing saying she loved his giant fire bird Jutsu he had performed. Anko begrudgingly stated that Ramen wasn't as bad as she first thought and blonde Jinchuuriki simply ruffled her hair and gave her a knowing glance.

Rin didn't have a dog partner since she focused on being a medic instead of a front line fighter so the need to learn her clan's partner Jutsu wasn't required. All she knew was the basics like Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique) and the Tsuga (Passing Fang). Naruto explained that as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki Naruko will possess abilities much like those of the Inuzuka clan, enhanced senses being the main similarity. When she channels it's Youki she will possess traits very much like the Skikyaku no Jutsu. So her and her clan will be invaluable to help her control the animalistic nature it brings.

Kurenai he found didn't have much under her belt other than her custom Genjutsu. It was common for an orphan not to be taught elemental Jutsu. Her sensei obviously didn't help either and he couldn't help but think the same for the current Hokage and Tsunade, Asuma plus Ino then his own team with Kakashi and Sakura. Since she didn't have a clan either it would make sense. After some thought he realized that she was only a new Jounin when he graduated so that's 12 years from now. He told all three that he would train them as payback for agreeing to help him and Anko was ecstatic. Rin didn't think he could help until he hinted he knew a bit about how Tsunade might use her super strength and that got her excited as much as the other two.

Anko had indeed moved in and he had keyed both her and Kurenai into the gate. After swearing all three to secrecy as this was also an SS rank secret he explained that like his daughter he too was a JInchuuriki. He went outside and channelled some of Jubi's chakra to show Rin what he meant earlier, his whiskers thickened, hair stood up sharper. Eyes turned to silver with black slits and canines enlarged giving him a much more animalistic look. His body bent to more like a four legged animal and her eyes had widened considerably at the similarity to her clan's famed Jutsu.

Once Rin and Kurenai had left Anko had launched herself at Naruto and cried her eyes out. Naruto had to admit she was a lot like himself in his youth. Full of energy and just wanted to prove her worth and gain acceptance from the village and her peers. Letting her stay with him was apparently the best thing that had happened to her since Orochimaru taking her as his apprentice. But even Orochimaru always kept her at a distance and she was closest to him.

Her Sadistic nature was all a mask just like his own prankster one in his youth to hide the pain of being completely alone. With her only parent figure that believed in her not only abandoning her but leaving her with that curse mark on her neck. Naruto thought he had enough to hate that Snake bastard for but what he did to Anko angered him more than even what he did to Sasuke once she finished telling him her story. Even though he remembered an older Anko telling him what really happened it still didn't change the facts to how she must feel right now.

To be fair he also began to explain his own childhood. He obviously altered certain facts so that Konoha and certain ninja or civilians weren't mentioned in the retelling of the story. Anko was staring at him in awe at the end of his tale but she had an odd glint in her eye that unnerved Naruto a bit. He wasn't sure what it was but it looked somewhat like how Sakura and Ino would look at Sasuke and it sent warning bells ringing in his mind.

Anko explained she loved Dango since it was the one place that served her when she returned to the village. To everyone else she was the "Snake whore of Konoha". Naruto in turn explained why he loved Ramen. With him being "The demon brat" it being the only place that would ever serve him so Ramen became his comfort food throughout his youth.

The first morning he had actually let his guard down as he slept and had awoken to find her cuddled into his side. His clones were laughing at the look on his face while he scowled darkly at them making them both dispel out of fear of what he might do. When he shifted to try to get out of her hold Anko had merely snuggled closer making him sigh loudly. He was saved when Naruko took that moment to start crying waking up the purple haired girl.

Anko took one look at Naruto junior before she got a massive grin and raced out of the room shouting "Senpai's a pervert" It took him a promise of daily trips for Dango to get her to promise not to do it again or spread that around. He scowled afterwards realizing he had been played by a 12 year old girl hoping she held her end of the bargain.

The second day Rin and Kurenai had come around after he sent Kage Bunshins to retrieve them. He had given the girls the option for resistance seals that he would increase as they got used to them. Minato had used them so he could adjust to the feeling of the Hirazshin apparently but Naruto couldn't help but see how useful they would be to increase people's speed. He had applied it to himself a short time later with a clone's help since Minato stated it should be placed somewhere easily accessible like the stomach. Thanks to the Jubi's seal on his gut he used the clone to put it on his back. After demonstrating how it worked by turning it off and showing them his 'increased speed' they agreed to have it applied.

He might have moved slower before disabling it but they had no idea he had only applied it the day before. After all he was meant to be a survivor of the famed Fuinjutsu clan. When he had asked them to lift their tops so he could apply it Kurenai and Rin had blushed and sent him glares. Anko just grinned and threw her top off revealing she wasn't wearing a bra and caused Naruto to turn away and blush deeply. For a 12 year old the sadistic kunoichi had developed well Naruto couldn't deny that fact.

Naruto ended up explaining in great detail he didn't need them to actually take off their tops and that he just needed to apply it to their stomach or lower back since it's the centre of the body. The former two girls agreed to have it placed on their lower backs. Anko begrudgingly agreed to the back as well since she was refusing to put her top back on until it was applied and Naruto was refusing to put it on her stomach unless she covered herself up more.

They spent the rest of the afternoon trying to get used to it. At the end of the day he explained how to disable them, increase the resistance amount and stated it wouldn't be a good idea to keep them on all the time. All three girls noticed the slight difference and ease they could move after struggling all afternoon but their speed didn't really increase much. Naruto explained he didn't put much resistance to them and they shouldn't expect a huge difference in one day. But it would be good to apply it just for everyday activities, once used to them increase the amount of chakra and start from scratch.

Today he was awoken from the perimeter seal indicating someone had bypassed the barrier without touching it. That could only mean it was one of the girls, the Hokage or Kakashi. Naruto created a clone to guard Anko's door and another two to guard Naruko before heading downstairs cautiously. He created a clone in case he needed to substitute with it.

Walking outside he dodged the Kunai coming at his head and caught the second going for his heart. A familiar laugh echoed around him and his eyes widened "Oho, maybe the fight will be interesting Gaki. I see you also got into Minato's property which could mean you are related. However"

Naruto felt a Kunai to the back of his head and Jiraiya spoke in a deadly voice "I'm still not convinced, you could have used Naruko-chan to get in here and I was not aware of my student having any blood relatives still alive. Especially one that happens to be a Jinchuuriki if those markings on your cheek are anything to go by. What is your purpose?"

Naruto chuckled before he stated "Ahh you must be Jiariya or the Sannin. The self proclaimed super pervert and Toad sage of Mount Myoboku. I take it you haven't spoken to the Hokage yet but I can assure you I am related to Minato Namikaze." He charged a Rasengan before letting it dissipate.

Jiraiya pushed the Kunai further and stated "How did you learn that, Minato's scrolls are well hidden and I'm positive he didn't even leave any on how to do either of his prized Jutsus. He wished for me to teach it to his daughter if anything happened to him before he got a chance to do so himself"

Naruto let out a sigh "I've got quite a story to tell you Ero-sennin. One that will sound unbelievable but even I'm having a hard time believing it. Unfortunately I can't tell you the same story I told Hokage-jiji since you have so many spies out there you could discover my claims are false. I'm not worried about Danzo since he wouldn't reveal it anyway. He would just try to find a way to use me to his ends but I will deal with that if the time comes"

Jiraiya frowned at the nickname and it deepened at the end but this boy shared a strikingly similar look to his recently deceased student. He knew the Rasengan and something about him want to trust the boy. He didn't lower the Kunai however and spoke "Very well start talking"

Naruto dispelled shocking the man greatly before a voice behind stated "Sure but come inside, I need somewhere private to talk and the basement will stop Anko-chan from walking in"

Jiraiya's eyes widened, the basement was one of his student's greatest inventions. It held his money, scrolls and most importantly alcohol. If this boy could see it and access it then he could truly be related. There is also the fact he seems to be looking out for his old teammate's apprentice. Following the boy but with his guard up they walked up to what looked just like a wall, Naruto then indicated to walk through and narrowing his eyes did so.

"I knew the kid was a Genius but wow this is impressive even for him" Naruto chuckled following behind him, once at the bottom Naruto let out a sigh. "Alright this is going to sound crazy, I am the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and I'm 18 years old, my life started when I became the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki many years ago"

The legendary ninja looked at him like he was an idiot. Naruto then began to tell his tale. He kept it merely an overview since he wasn't sure if the perverted sage would try and alter things but Naruto wanted to figure out if being another Gender was the only difference. A man with a massive spy network was perfect for that. Just the basics or his childhood up to the point he came back, relationship with the old hermit and how his death got to him.

By the end Jiraiya looked to be considering it "Let me get this straight, you are from a future where I was your father figure. You completed the Rasengan, perfected Sage mode and mastered the Kyuubi but you were caught by powerful foes who wished to extract the Kyuubi but instead of dying you became the host to an even more powerful Bijuu the Jubi. You were sent back in time by some time space Jutsu you believe but you are not a boy here you are a girl and you have decided to raise yourself so she doesn't go through what you went through"

Naruto nodded smugly "Pretty much, I don't know much about what happened around until 12 years from now so I don't want to go messing with the timeline. If the timeline will even remain the same, I mean I'M A GIRL HERE ERO-SENNIN" He finished hysterically.

Jiraiya sat there stunned just staring at the Yondaime lookalike in shock. Naruto sighed before he rubbed the back of his neck "Uh can you let me sign the contract, I need to summon Fukasaku-sensei and Shima-senpai so I don't go turn into a toad or anything when trying to enter sage mode. I'm not sure if having the Jubi now will affect my ability to do so"

Jiraiya's eyes bugged out before he exclaimed incredulously "Wait you can summon both elders so easily" Naruto shrugged "Yeah sure not that hard really, my Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, now there's an attack that burns up the chakra let me tell you"

Jiraiya sweat dropped, it took him time to channel the necessary chakra. If this kid could do so with that much ease he must be a pure chakra powerhouse. But he wanted to see the boys statement for himself. That and he couldn't master sage mode, he always got a big nose and it frustrated him greatly which is why he stated he would only use it as a last resort. He summoned forth the toad that held the contract but when Naruto unrolled it to sign his name his eyes widened.

"Huh my name is already here" Jiraiya looked just as surprised before checking for himself and there written next to his student was Naruto Uzumaki "Hmm I have a theory but summon the elders and we'll see if it's true"

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" (Summoning Technique) Naruto stated before slamming his hands into the ground, once the smoke cleared two small toads stood looking at Naruto "Naruto my boy why did you summon us? Are you responsible for-"

Naruto stared at them wide eyed surprised they recognized him. Ma interrupted Pa when she gasped "Jiraiya-kun, how can this be you died" Pa spun around and had wide eyes "Not only that Ma but he's younger too, so it wasn't just Mount Myoboku that was affected?"

Jiraiya's eyes were just as wide since this has basically confirmed Naruto's story. He pointed at Naruto and stated "I think you followed the Gaki. He's said he was forced back through time. If I was truly dead and he was your last summoner you might have somehow followed him to this time"

"Time-travel! Naruto-kun what have you been doing boy. Pa that might explain why Bunta was so freaked out and I haven't seen Kichi leaping around pranking anyone lately, oh if it is true he might only be a tadpole now" Shima turned to narrow her eyes at Naruto and he held up his hands "I didn't do anything, it was that red eyed bastard that's to blame. I didn't plan this, I mean I'm A GIRL here Shima-senpai"

Jiraiya perked up at the red eyed bastard comment but Pa narrowed his eyes at Naruto "If we are truly back in time then you must not discuss future events Naruto-kun. If you truly are a different gender then this world could have many other changes. People you knew in your world may not be the same, do not rely on what could be. I don't believe you went back in time but through it, a parallel world if you will. Jiraiya boy is right however. At the very least our memories must have come back with you, likely only the toads you have personally summoned before will remember. Kichi and Tatsu were born around the time you were Naruto-kun so they are or soon will be born."

"Of course they are, not like you ever bothered to check on the young Pa" He turned his back to her "I do it when you're not around, no need to scare the children Ma" She screeched out "WHAT! It's you who would scare all the children, don't even try-"

"Hey Gramps I summoned you for another reason, Ero-sennin wants to see my sage mode but I'm now the Jinchuuriki for the Jubi so I'm not sure if it'll work the first time" Both elder's stopped to look at him in surprise.

"Wait you actually somehow managed to get the other 8 Bijuu to join with Kyuubi" Naruto grumbled at the insinuation "Well it was that or join 'him'" The Elder's nodded in understanding '**Got that right Gaki, the only one that complained was Ichibi but he was the retarded part of me. Plus you beat him as a retarded Gaki yourself. I mean being beaten by a mini retard must have hurt his ego quite a bit'**

Naruto growled causing the toads and sage to look at him oddly "Sorry, the wolf unlike the fox seems to be able to talk to me whenever he wants. His favourite game is abuse the Gaki" '**HAHA I like the name, abuse the Gaki it is'** Grumbling again about bastard furballs he stated "Alright I'm going to try it now, knock out the Nature energy if it goes haywire please"

Jiraiya then shouted "Wait you're not going to use the elder's?" Naruto cracked an eye open "Huh, oh yeah I remember gramps tried that once, I can't use that method cause of furball." Before he began to feel the Natural energy and drew it in. He felt it enter and combine with his own chakra before his eyes snapped open with yellow eyes and horizontal slits.

Jiraiya gasped "You did that so quickly! And why don't you have any deformed features but your eyes. It's not fair you cheated" Naruto just chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Pa smacked Jiraiya since he was about to keep ranting.

"Well I guess that explains that then, thanks guys you don't have to stick around though. Apologize to Bunta and the others for me. Oh I might summon you for the fight against JIraiya, I've always wanted to fight him all out" The elder's nodded before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Jiraiya stopped himself from continuing his rant to think about it. He only really battled with the toads in sage mode and had never fought anyone else really. Suddenly he got a massive grin on his face too, if there was one thing he loved as much as spying on beautiful women was a good sparring match.

"A fight with another sage, oh this will be great Gaki. So tell me did Tsunade and me..." Naruto looked away sadly "She realized her feelings for you when you left on the mission that killed you. She even betted that you would die hoping you would come back. Your death affected her as much as Dan and Nawaki"

Jiraiya visibly deflated knowing he caused his secret love, well obvious love for the woman before he perked up. "Oho but I did manage to get her to admit she did like me, even if I was around to see it"

Naruto just looked at the man incredulously before shaking his head. He had to admit he missed the old pervert greatly. "Alright let me go feed and change Naruko-chan, wake up Anko-chan than we can head over to the Hokage tower. Quite a lot of people want to see me humiliate you, especially the women."

Jiraiya let loose a booming laugh "Please Gaki, I doubt you could take me now I know how strong you are. You even said you'd let me use sage mode" Naruto laughed in return "Ero-sennin I nearly killed you with only 4 tails of Kyuubi's youki, I can control 5 tails of the Jubi, that many tails could take on Kyuubi alone"

Jiraiya paled before staring at him in shock "What the hell are you Gaki? Whatever I doubt you've ever seen me go all out and you can't use Sage mode or your Bijuu cloak since you don't want to reveal your secrets. So I will win once I go into sage mode" Naruto just laughed at the old man's optimism before walking up the stairs.

Naruto nodded at the clone outside Anko's room that dispelled before he banged loudly on the door. "You can come in senpai I'm naked" Jiraiya looked at the boy in shock knowing the girls age while Naruto paled "Anko-chan we got a guest"

It was silent for a few moments "Well you can tell Kurenai-chan and Rin-chan they can join us" Now this caused the opposite effect and Jiraiya sent Naruto a lecherous grin that he groaned at "It's Jiraiya of the Sannin"

Silence rained for longer this time and she shouted "Why?" He sighed "Because I'm going to beat him up in front of the majority of the village" The door opened to show a fully clothed Anko smile sadistically at the old pervert.

"Oh and after the battle Anko I'm going to look at getting rid of that hickey on your neck, I need Ero-sennin's opinion to see if it will work" The girl's eyes widened significantly before she looked at them both in shock. Jiraiya too looked at him in surprise since the collective minds of Minato, his sensei and himself couldn't find a way to counter or remove it.

He created a Kage bunshin "The clone will explain what I mean since you seem surprised while it makes Naruko-chan some formula" She followed after the clone asking questions continuously while Naruto continued onto his room.

"Can you really do that Gaki?" Naruto looked up and shrugged "I don't know for sure, we were looking at ways to remove or counter it from data we got in my time. I hope with that added knowledge and both our skills in seals we might find a way to do something about it. At the very least get the bit of that snake bastard's soul out of it. And here is your Goddaughter Ero-sennin"

Naruto glared at him when he said this and he chuckled nervously "I uh guess I didn't come see you when you were younger" The glare didn't leave before he let it drop sighed "No the first time I met you I was 12 but I think you might be the one who gave me Gama-chan. From what you told me you were making sure I was as safe from outside sources like Iwa while tailing that snake bastard's movements. I'll need you to do the same again for both of us. My similar appearance to Minato won't go unnoticed by spies"

Jiraiya let out a sad sigh before looking down at the infant who had opened her eyes to the new face looking down at her. "Well Gaki how's it feel to be a Dad?" Naruto chuckled "Pretty weird for many reasons. I don't think I'll ever be able to reveal the truth to her when she's older though."

Letting out a long sigh he nodded before his nose twitched "Especially considering it was you that had to deal with this, I'll be downstairs Gaki" He shunshinned out of the room leaving Naruto to change Naruko.

Naruto left to take a quick shower while his clones changed her. 20 minutes later he came down in uniform with Naruko strapped in her harness fully awake looking at the two people giggling on the kitchen table. Narrowing his eyes Naruto stated "Oh what's so funny here? We ready to go?"

Anko smiled innocently that made Naruto shiver, he knew that smile. That was his smile, that was the prankster smile. "Nothing senpai, just saying how close you might become to your three future babysitters" Looking over to Jiraiya who had his notebook out Naruto paled "Don't you dare Ero-sennin"

The man looked up like he just got caught peeping by Tsunade and quickly hid his notebook away "I don't know what you're talking about Gaki" Naruto looked at the both of the innocent looking ninja before turning and walking to the door. They quickly followed after.

They left the gate and began walking through the village so Jiraiya stated "Uh Gaki why don't we just shunshin to the tower?" Naruto looked back before shrugging "This makes more sense, word will spread you are here so more people will see me kick your ass since I've got even more motivation now"

He scoffed at the boy but noticed everyone was indeed whispering all around. Reaching the tower they saw Anbu leave the tower in multiple directions and Naruto started laughing "Oh people are eager to see your humiliation Ero-sennin"

Jiraiya froze where he was "You got motivation, oh I got motivation for that nickname Gaki. You better hold onto your end of the deal" Naruto just smirked but he was wondering what he would do to compete with sage mode Jiraiya, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu would be useless but he did have one more ace in the hold that would come in handy.

Reaching the office the secretary's eyes widened "Jiriaya-sama, go right in" She looked at the other two with him then at the baby but she didn't dare glare in front of Naruto. Walking into the office Naruto exclaimed "Yo Hokage-jiji. You got a place to kick this old pervert's ass yet?"

Jiraiya stood to his full height "Will you stop saying that, you can't even use your secret power up if you want it to remain secret. You stand no chance Gaki" Hiruzen chuckled before signalling the Anbu and ordering them to gather everyone at Training ground 40 the standard Jounin training grounds. "Ahh you were my last worry in regards to Naruto-kun Jiraiya-kun. Plus I see he revealed his secret and origin?" Jiraiya nodded. Naruto had told him the false story he gave plus the real one just in case.

"Very well I'll cancel all meetings for the morning and will meet you both there shortly" They all bowed before walking out of the office. "Anko-chan I'll leave Naruko-chan with you during the fight alright. It's your job to keep her safe" Anko looked up surprised before nodding with a massive grin plastered on her face.


	5. Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.**

**AN: Very sorry for the delayed release, I was focusing on my other story and I bought the assassin creed games. From the poll I put up briefly Kurenai, Anko and Yugito from Kumo will be in his small harem as a starting point. Meaning happening before canon events take place, so Naruko's youth. I got asked to add Fu in a pm and honestly I think I might just do that. Having the 7 tails would make her a force to be reckoned with and a great ally to Naruto and Naruko. But I won't do that likely til canon events take place.**

**I have a feeling she'd be somewhere between sadistic Anko and crazy Gaara from chunin exams from how her villages treat her. I remember something in the manga about them not evening trying to save her when akatsuki came for her. I've had a few people requesting Mei as well, I will consider the option since I feel Naruto will want to help out the rebellion and see whether Madara is controlling Yagura here as well. These extra pairings won't happen until Naruko is older and we canon events start happening. Anyway hope you like the fight and again sorry for the wait for the chapter. I view this story as secondary to my main one but I will still try to get chapters out within reason.**

Naruto appeared in a shunshin at training ground 40. He was intrigued since there was a large lake nearby. Besides that there was a large open area perfect for practising Jutsu and since it was off the side to the mountain a strong breeze was flowing making the area perfect for training. He unbuckled Naruko and gave her over to Anko making sure she was secure, as he started to walk away he quickly turned and began giving the purple haired chunin the scrolls with formula and changing table.

Anko quickly interrupted his lecture though. Naruto quickly discovered that it seemed taking care of babies was part of a kunoichi's separate training while at the academy, so Anko knew exactly what to do. Naruto went into sage mode and channelled some of Jubi's chakra, 4 tails worth and created four clones, each had a chakra cloak with one tail "Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning" He stated each element with a finger pointing to a clone each. He then sent them to the four areas on the outskirts of the grounds.

Naruto shunshined Anko and Naruko outside of the soon to be barrier, setting them down "Stand back Anko-chan" Once she did as instructed he brought out one tail and the clones all went through hand signs at the same time as him and slammed their hands into the ground. Five kanji appeared on the ground underneath each clone and him representing each element, the clones transferring all their chakra to the seal before dispelling. Naruto's being wind. Slowly a silvery barrier formed going high into the air and meeting up at a tip at the top. It slowly shimmered and became invisible to the naked eye. Naruto was actually panting from the amount of chakra, natural energy and youki he put into it.

Naruto could already feel his chakra replenishing steadily and shunshined back over to Jiaraiya. Noticing the man's questioning gaze he explained "Something tells me our attacks will do some damage. This barrier should stop the attacks from going into the crowds. I have no doubt Hokage-jiji will have set up some sort of protection but with us spamming massive attacks more than likely I thought this might be a good idea. It's a barrier they used to try and stop me and another Jinchuuriki from escaping before I came back."

Naruto didn't give Jiraiya the chance to comment on that last statement so continued "Usually it would take 5 Jounin level shinobi proficient in one of the five elements to continuously pump chakra into it. It should have the potential to even hold off any Kage's elemental attack using most of their chakra theoretically with the amount of chakra I put in. Just for good measure I added natural energy and furball's youki to hold off your sage attacks too. One tail is probably equal to a kage and I just put 5 tails worth into the barrier, so yeah I think you get the point of how strong it is"

The white haired self proclaimed super pervert grinned sadistically realizing he really wouldn't have to hold back at all. He would have held back against Naruto if there was only limited protection for the spectators. After all some of his attacks had the size and power to take out boss summons while in sage mode. Most Anbu wouldn't be able to react let alone block most if not all of his sage techniques. Now the boy had pretty much given him the cards to victory.

Jiraiya began to giggle like he had just spotted a lake full of naked women causing Naruto to actually look around the area curiously. Seeing nothing he furrowed his brows in confusion at what set the man off. After all he had never really seen Jiraiya fight all out in a spar situation where the aim isn't to kill the other man, hell he had never seen him fight all out at all. The perverted sage decided a test was in order and eyed Naruto, after all he didn't want to waste his own chakra before the fight.

Naruto let out a sigh at his former teacher knowing what he wanted to see. Since he wouldn't be able to enter sage mode again during the fight he gathered the natural energy again. To make sure no one besides Anko was currently watching them, satisfied he channelled some of Jubi's chakra too, but not even a tails worth. **'Gaki you better not be doing what I think you are, my chakra is far more potent than Kyuubi's. Using the tailed beast Rasengan without mastering my youki is just foolish especially with the amount of Youki you put into that barrier... Oi don't ignore me Gaki, I SAID STOP YOU STUPID FOOL'**

Naruto let out a sigh at the annoying wolf's demands within his head, he wasn't even planning on using the Tailed beast Rasengan anyway. 'Shut up furball, I'm not a complete idiot. I was just going to use a giant Rasengan'

The Jubi began muttering abusive comments as Naruto leapt into the air and created a Giant Rasengan before slamming it into the barrier which didn't show signs of strain at all. Dispelling the ball he shunshined back to Jiraiya "Satisfied?"

Jiraiya let out a snort before a grin came onto his face "Well a Giant Rasengan is hardly one of my strongest attacks, but the barrier didn't look to weaken at all. So yeah I guess I am Gaki"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he realised what his former sensei was feeling. He is probably even stronger then the Sandaime and has been for many years. There are probably few he could fight with on equal footing all out that isn't a life and death battle. Naruto was sure this, which is a simple spar would be the best test to the old sage in years.

Soon enough people began arriving in flocks. Naruto fell on the floor laughing when a civilian was walking briskly, ignored the shinobi standing just before the barrier and walked straight into it. The Hokage appeared with his personal Anbu squad and they all noticed the barrier immediately, the chakra pulsing around it was at well beyond even kage level and he knew Naruto must have done it. He had no doubt the shinobi not in the council meeting probably thought it was his former student however.

After another 10 minutes of waiting he decided that the wait was more than enough. All the councillors, most Jonin, Chunin and important members of the civilian community were present. He had a feeling it wouldn't be a two second fight. No this would be a lengthy kage level battle with high powered jutsu. It was why he had come with his personal Anbu, he was going to have them make a barrier to protect the audience.

Hiruzen ordered his Anbu to keep surround Anko and Naruko to keep them safe during the fight since they were no longer needed and went through a set of hand signs. His projected voice bellowed out "I believe you can begin now Jiriaya-kun, Naruto-kun."

No sooner as they heard the words Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of Jiraiya. But the battle hardened shinobi didn't earn the title of Sannin for nothing. He caught the incoming fist at the same time aiming a kick to the blonde's side. Naruto caught the leg and pushed it back, the now free hand heading for his opponents face. Jiraiya let go of the fist he held and did three hand signs before slamming his hands to the ground.

"Earth Release: Stone spears" Sharp jagged spikes popped up from the ground aiming to pierce Naruto. The blonde leapt away from the spikes but noticed them popping up where he was going to land. Forming his most familiar hand sign a shadow clone popped to existence and threw him in another direction.

Naruto was already through a set of hand signs when he landed "Lighning Release: Lightning hounds" A group of dogs made of lightning charged through the spikes heading for Jiraiya. But all they hit was a log.

"Fire release: Flame Dragon Bullet" Naruto didn't even turn in the direction of the voice just quickly went through a set of hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground "Water Release: Dense Water Wall" He was already running through another set as the water rose "Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile"

"Three elements!" An Jounin exclaimed loudly, earning murmers throughout the crowd, even Hiruzen was stunned at the revelation. They weren't just simple attacks either, they had power behind them that usually takes years to master if it's not your primary element.

The fire and water collided resulting in a loud hissing and steam to appear. They water returned to the ground revealing Naruto not even looking winded from the techniques. "Oho, impressive Uzumaki. I wonder who taught you such attacks?"

Naruto snorted at the obvious hidden meaning behind the words. "Please, that old man I told you about wasn't that good of a sensei"

Jiriaya's grin faded and he snorted "Well with that attitude I'm not surprised. Ninja art: Needle Jizo" His hair elongated and headed towards Naruto.

"Come on old man, you can do better than that. Earth Release: Rock wall" Naruto taunted before slamming his hands into the ground, a hard rock wall rose out to block the spiked hair.

"What the fuck Gaki? You can use such powerful techniques from four elements? That has to be cheating. Wait a minute, you said you created a super powered wind release technique this morning. You can use all five!" Jiraiya stated incredulously, after all he hadn't seen someone able to use all 5 elements since Nagato, but the boy had the Rinnegan.

"Well yeah I can use all five, my primary element is wind" Naruto stated getting gasps from the sidelines that was able to travel all the way to the fighters. Naruto looked over innocently at the wide eyed audience before turning back to Jiraiya.

"How about we turn this up a notch Ero-sennin? Earth release: Rock prison" A solid rock wall appeared laced in chakra, he did this so the Hyuga wouldn't be able to see what he was about to do. "Alright I think it's time for you to turn up the heat. Kuchiyose" The two elders appeared in a puff of smoke in front of Naruto. "Hey guys, mind helping him go sage. I still find it funny you can't do it yourself ero-sennin"

The man began glaring furiously "I can do it myself, just not as fast as some freakish Gaki" Naruto just laughed while the elders hopped onto the hermit's shoulders. Naruto watched his features changed and fell over laughing insanely. Jiraiya roared "That's it, I'm not going to hold back you little punk. You will see the true strength of – GAH, what was that for?"

Ma lectured "You are in a battle, a battle has no time for meaningless squabble" Jiraiya muttered something about do what you preach that earned him another smack.

Naruto stopped laughing and stood back up but wasn't prepared for the increase in speed. Jiraiya kicked him with great force sending him through the rock wall. Naruto flipped and skid to a stop. "Wow, your strength is insane Ero-sennin, least that new look gives you something"

Jiraiya came flying out of the hole Naruto's body made and roared "Sage art: Super Great Ball Rasengan" Naruto eyes widened as he barely dodged the attack. He cursed not being able to enter sage mode too.

Naruto knew he had to act fast and summoned two shadow clones and all three began going through hand seals. "Earth Release: Mud Bullets" "Fire Release: Phoenix fire barrage" "Wind Release: Wind Bullets" "Collaboration Technique: Flaming Boulders"

Ma quickly went through some hand seals before letting loose a wide wave of water that removed the flames and slowed down the still steaming balls of mud. It was enough for Jiraiya to easily avoid. The three sages decided to do their own collaboration technique. "Sage art: Oil stream" "Sage art: Fire release stream" "Sage art: wind release stream" "Collaboration Technique: Bath of boiling oil"

Naruto eyes widened in shock "Holy shit, he's not joking" He stated as he leapt high to avoid the oil that was incinerating all that it made contact with. It kept travelling heading towards the barrier and some of the spectators screamed. The Hokage, Anbu and some elite Jounin arrived and shunshinned the people away. Quickly turning in the direction of the barrier they began to go through hand seals for powerful water release techniques. It proved unnecessary as the wave smashed into the barrier but still didn't break through it. Hiruzen couldn't believe the strength of it.

Naruto meanwhile was cursing, he felt that technique was a little over kill. He only was teasing the old hermit before. Creating a shadow clone "Water release: Great water shockwave" "Wind release: Vacuum stream"

The cold water wave smashed into the oil causing a massive amount of steam to release which was blown away from the immediate area by Naruto's wind release attack. Landing away from the area he watched Jiraiya cautiously. The glint in the sage's eye was unnerving to say the least. He had to use his collaboration techniques much sooner than expected.

"What the fuck is Uzumaki-san, even Jiraiya-sama's attacks are ridiculous. They could probably take out an army with some of them" Fugaku Uchiha stated with obvious shock written all over his face. All within hearing range turned towards the usually calm Uchiha in shock, the man never showed much emotion and was possibly as stoic as the Hyuga. Many turned to the group of Hyuga nearby and saw the shocked looks there as well before turning back to the fight to see what unbelievable event would happen next. Needless to say no one would deny the strength of either Ninja.

There was a roar of that brought everyone's attention back to the fight. The two fighters were engaged in a fierce Taijutsu battle, both using a very odd form that did seem similar in some ways to some of the Taijutsu users in the audience. Well those fighters who were able to keep up anyway. Naruto was launched back by an invisible hit with the Frog kata. "Sage art: Hair Needle barrage" Thousands of white razor sharp needles were quickly descending upon Naruto. Gasping for air after the powerful natural energy hit he quickly began going through hand seals he stated "Earth release: Double Rock Shelter"

A thick slab of rock rose up and surrounded Naruto blocking him completely from view. Another formed a dome around that slab. He quickly sat and entered sage mode not caring if anyone noticed at this point. Those needles would skewer him alive and he doubted even with the amount of chakra he pumped into the wall, that it would be enough. He also pumped some of Jubi's youki just in case. He heard the needles impacting against the dome. He also felt something strange was happening with his eyes. It was stinging even though he was in sage mode.

'**Hmmm perhaps that form you had when you tamed Kyuubi wasn't a coincidence Gaki'** The giant wolf stated ominously. Ignoring the beast he focused a nice technique he learnt from Kurotsuchi. Now he thought about it she would be around 10 now and they did always get along during his training. Maybe he'd help her out in a few years, she did complain how having a Kekkai Genkai in Iwa had her treated. Shrugging away those thoughts when he felt the outer wall crumble he focused on Jiraiya's position. "Earth Release: Earth Cannon"

Jiraiya heard a rumbling and stopped his assault just as he was launched into the air from the earth beneath him "What the hell? That Gaki lied, he can only find me using that, I can sense he was too. Little -" Ma smacked him and he shut up to focus on Naruto's position as he descended.

Naruto let the natural energy leave him as well as the Youki. Leaving the dome he winced when he saw how close the dome came to failing him. Oddly enough he could see Jiraiya moving slower as if he was floating down instead of falling. Confused he created a clone they went through signs "Water release: Great water dragon projectile" "Lightning release: Lightning stream" "Collaboration Technique: Dragon's vengeance"

The excessively large electrified dragon headed towards Jiraiya at a fast speed. Whether it was the lightning element running through it the man wasn't sure. Taking a note out of Naruto's book not seeing another way out of this one he summoned a clone that threw him away, just before it was swallowed by the dragon. The resulting explosion of water and electricity was an impressive sight to see.

Jiriaya landed huffing as his sage mode had ended. The elder's looked at him before shouting out "He's done Naruto-boy. We're leaving" They vanished in a puff. Naruto too was huffing as that last attack took a lot of even him. He had been spamming quite a few attacks too and his eyes had finally stopped twitching. He did a few seals and the barrier fell.

He began walking towards Jiraiya with a proud smirk on his face "I think it's safe to say I proved myself huh Ero-sennin" The man scowled when he looked up but gasped when he saw Naruto's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jiraiya pointed at him "Your eyes Gaki, create a clone and take a look" Confused Naruto did as suggested and looked at the clone.

"AHHH WHAT THE FUCK" He bellowed when he saw purple eyes with one ring and two tomae on it. **'It might be a by product of having me in you Gaki. Then again the way you mastered the Kyuubi is completely different to other Jinchuuriki. Your chakra cloak form was like the sage of the six paths. That eye looks to be the early stages of his'**

'But I don't want eyes like that. It's freakier then the Hyuga.' The Jubi let out a roar or laughter **'Then turn it off Gaki, that Rinnegan user you fought wasn't the real thing which is why he couldn't turn it off. I was with the sage for years. I know this for a fact'**

Naruto began to panic but tried to do as the Jubi suggested. He just to shut off the flow of chakra to his eyes, the toads taught him this during sage training when he freaked out sensing everything within a mile. The clone let out a sigh of relief "It's gone boss" It then dispelled.

"So Gaki... What's with the eyes?" Naruto looked over to Jiraiya just as the Hokage and practically everyone began to make their way over. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and got a sheepish grin "I apparently unlocked a Kekkai Genkai through the intense battle apparently. I was told it might happen since I became the Jinchuuriki of the Jubi"

The councillors eyes widened in surprise before Homura stated "I think everyone would agree you at the very least deserve the title of Elite Jounin Uzumaki-san. May we see this kekkai Genkai of yours?"

Nodding Naruto channelled Chakra to his eyes and everyone who could see them let out a collective gasp, the Uchiha in particular when they saw the tomae. "Do you know what this Doujutsu is Uzumaki-san?" Danzo asked, he was quite concerned from the display of power he witnessed in the battle, from both shinobi. He was clearly not able to match them in strength and he was certain the same was for his rival. Even if he was to beat his old rival, these two were loyal to Hiruzen from what he knew and would stand against him.

Naruto now looked nervous and looked over at Jiraiya and Hiruzen looking for a way out. When none came he sighed in defeat before he muttered "I think it might be the first stage of the Rinnegan"

The eyes bugged out all around him, a few were quite vocal in their disbelief thinking it only to be a legend. Others had a thoughtful look on their faces. After all it might be a legend, those eyes however did belong to the so called greatest ninja of all time, a shinobi able to use all 5 elements and shake fear in even the Bijuu which is what Naruto had also proven.

"I... see" Was all the Sandaime Hokage stated giving a meaningful look to Jiraiya who looked shell shocked at the information. What are the chances he was to be destined to train too Rinnegan users? He couldn't get over the fact it looked different to Nagato's, Naruto did say first stage so perhaps the tomae would disappear when a new ring appeared?

Naruko began crying and Naruto rushed over and she kept crying until he realized the eyes must have scared her. Turning them off she stopped and looked at him innocently causing him to sweat drop. Chuckles were heard around, one female Uchiha stated "Our children do the same when they see the sharingan"

Clearing his throat Hiruzen stated "Well I think you have proven you are worthy of the title Elite Jounin, are there any who oppose this descision?"

No one did so with that people began to leave talking in loud statements highlights of the fight they had just witnessed. "Uzumaki-san, we would like you to meet us in the council chamber two weeks from today, we will send out an Anbu to get you on the day" Koharu stated, Naruto was confused by the statement but nodded.

Once everyone but Naruto, Anko, Jiraiya, Hiruzen and of course Naruko left, Hiruzen stated "Jiraiya-kun, I never realized you had become that strong. You could easily take my place as Hokage"

Before the sage could protest Naruto spoke "That can't happen, at least not now. We need someone trustworthy gathering intel outside Konoha, also keep Naruko-chan and my... relations under wraps. There is also the dire need to keep an eye on someone's movements"

Anko eyes narrowed as even without directly stating the name she knew who her senpai was speaking of. Hiruzen nodded at the fact "Also I'm hardly trustworthy enough to be made Kage, Kami, even 10 years from now I might not be. I can also be used in more dangerous missions in the future"

With a sigh knowing that Naruto was raising valid points all round he conceded. "Very well, you are correct Naruto-kun. I must say I am shocked at your level of skill. At 18 it is unheard of for someone so young to show such promise. Especially considering you didn't use your youki"

Naruto chuckled lightly and Jiraiya shouted "LIES, he did you it. Don't you try to deny it Gaki. You hit me with that attack even though you couldn't see me"

Naruto didn't confirm nor deny the claim and the old Hokage chuckled, before calling his Anbu and shunshined away. "Alright guys. Now to take care of that hickey"

Anko beamed as they shunshined back to the now Uzumaki residence. Walking to the living room Naruto created a clone to explain what was likely to happen to Anko. Meanwhile Naruto went to the basement with Jiraiya to go over all the notes and theories they had come up with 18 years from now. Over the next week they discussed the curse mark in great detail. Jiraiya was surprised to hear what the source of the curse mark actually was. Also to find what could happen to a person with a fully functional one.

When he got to removing it the process got a lot more technical. The information they had gathered in the future was based on the completed curse mark. Anko however had the prototype and was very lucky to even be alive from what they knew of some of the other cases. This made the removal difficult as they weren't entirely sure if it was applied with the same method and purpose as the completed version.

After some time pondering it back and forth, the Jubi was actually a big help since it had the memories of the Hachibi, so was able to give more detailed information then what Killer Bee had told him. The Bijuu had photographic memory so they were able to recreate the documents after a few hours and go much more in depth in it. What they found was interesting, apparently the part of Ocochimaru in the seal was tied into the mark itself. So to get rid of the seal all they had to do was remove the tainted soul.

The problem came through how to remove it. The easiest way would be transferring it to something else, this is a problem though as it was acting like a parasite on Anko's chakra. If they were to remove it, there is a chance it could damage her chakra coils permanently if not possibly even killing her.

After a few more hours past they decided if her chakra was sealed with the Five elements seal the taint wouldn't be able to leech off her coils. Then it would just be a simple method of transferring it into a scroll.

"Anko-chan, are you sure you want to do this? We don't know for sure this will work" Naruto asked her seriously at the end of the week. Kurenai had insisted on being there for the procedure. Rin was looking after Naruko. Anko looked up with pure confidence radiating in her eyes. It was more than any words could state and Naruto nodded to Jiraiya "Gogyo Fuin" He stated before slamming his hand into her stomach. She gasped out before fainting from the pain and sudden loss of chakra in her system.

They left her for an hour to make sure the taint had no access to her chakra before proceeding. Naruto cursed when he realized she was still not wearing anything under her top. She was even worse younger then she was older in his opinion with her perverted ways. None the less he drew the seals around the curse seal. That unfortunately for the Jinchuuriki happened to be part of her left breast. Kurenai was growling when she saw him doing it but Jiraiya told her sternly it was necessary.

Once done he had Jiraiya look over his drawings and was shocked that not one perverted giggle had left him the entire time. Obviously the seriousness of the situation kept him from doing his usual mannerisms. That and even now Kurenai's skill in Genjutsu was impressive, especially her Anti pervert ones. Nodding his head after Jiraiya confirmed it all looked good he went through a long set of hand seals, placed one hand on the curse seal and the other on the scroll that had a similar seal array but a blank centre.

"Fuin" His hand on Anko glowed and Anko's eyes shot open and she began screaming and thrashing about. Jiraiya had expected this might happen and held her down with Kurenai's help. The seal drawn around the curse mark shrunk to form a ring around it. It then glowed like Naruto's hand before vanishing completely, Naruto's other hand began to glow before a Kanji for taint appeared on the scroll.

"Done" Naruto said as he removed his hands and smiled at the unblemished skin he was now seeing. Jiriaya released the five element seal and Anko immediately tried to stand. It was obviously difficult and Naruto helped her up while trying to keep the shirt he had covered her up with after drawing the seal. Walking over to the mirror she gasped when she saw the mark that haunted her dreams was gone. Crying she spun around and clutched onto Naruto saying "Thank you" repeatedly.

Naruto merely ruffled her hair unsure of what exactly to do. Jiraiya now that everything had worked out began giggling like Naruto had expected earlier. He sent him a scowl and Jiraiya whispered out loudly "You should have seen his blush Anko-chan"

The girl pulled back and let out a victorious grin "Did you like what you saw Senpai?" In pulling back the shirt dropped and he turned red before looking down instinctively. His eyes immediately looked to Kurenai who had narrowed eyes "Anko-chan don't provoke him. Naruto-san don't fall for the obvious tricks. And you can stop that giggling right... What are you doing?"

Jiraiya who had his notepad out let out an audible gulp "Gaki, I'm leaving Konoha, I heard word on a lead and I have to follow it. Plus some ideas for the next icha icha, I'll try to visit whenever I'm back in town. Later" He shunshined out as soon as he saw Kurenai put the pieces together and was flying through hand seals. She let out a roar and Naruto muttered quietly "Why is she so scary?" Kurenai spun around to face him and he gulped "I'll be out back" Before leaving the same way as his former sensei.

The next week past without much happening, he had begun by finding out their elemental affinities. Rin had Earth, Anko had Fire and Kurenai's didn't do anything at first. After trying to put a lot more chakra into it the paper slightly crinkled showing a very weak lightning affinity. 'Well that would explain her not using elemental attacks in the future. She doesn't actually have a strong affinity to any, plus lightning is more of a close range affinity too'

Naruto of course new some people didn't have a obvious primary affinity like Tsunade who focused on other areas. The Hyuga too focused on their taijutsu rather then ninjutsu or genjutsu. Gai despite having a strong fire affinity never used ninjutsu. But he thought it would be a good idea to teach Kurenai something other than just Genjutsu, he could see why it took her another 12 years to become good enough with it to earn a Jounin status.

He had each of the girls practicing weak jutsu with his clones watching them and giving advice when he went to the meeting with the council. He shunshined directly to the tower and walked towards the council chambers. "Ahh perfect timing Uzumaki-san, we were about to send for you. Now do you know why you were called here?" Homura asked curiously.

Naruto shook his head as he honestly had no clue what they would want with him considering he was still on probation. Hiruzen got a small smirk on his face that had the Jinchuuriki tense up slightly. Some of the others saw this action and chuckled lightly.

"We called you here as the fact you have joined Konoha, your sheer strength. The fact you wield a Kekkai Genkai, that may pass on to your daughter and other children you may have. As well as the Uzumaki clan being former allies to our village, we wish for you to join the council once your probation ends as the head of the Uzumaki clan. Do you accept Uzumaki-san" Koharu stated calmly.

Naruto's eyes bugged out in shock at being asked such a thing 'Hey wolfie, can Naruko get it or did I get it from you?' The Jubi snorted, well Naruto thought it was a snort **'Possibly, even though that tablet apparently states I gave the Sage those eyes, that isn't the case. So I guess it is possible for the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki yes. It might only activate under certain conditions like the sharingan. As I said your Kyuubi mastered form was much like the sage' **"Uh, you all agree to this?" One by one each face he turned to nodded. Even Danzo did which shocked him. "Uh, sure I guess. It would be an honour to sit on the council with you guys"

Many looked quite pleased while the other half held neutral gazes. Shrugging Naruto stated "Uh is that all?" Hiruzen looked sternly at Naruto a moment "Jiraiya-kun informed me that the two of you discovered a method to remove the curse seal from Anko Mitarashi. How did you come up with the method, Jiraiya did not delve into the details"

Meanwhile the rest of the council seemed surprised at the words. The foolish civilians thoughts the seal made her a slave ready to betray them all at the instant her master orders her. Thus the treatment they gave the girl. The others simply thought it was not possible as the combined efforts of the Sandaime, Yondaime and Jiraiya could not find a method to remove it.

Naruto was toying with the idea of refusing to answer but he could see how that would lead to them thinking he might be in league with Orochimaru somehow. With a sigh he stated "Basically we deduced what the seal was and did. It seemed to effect her chakra coils so that suggested it fed on chakra or acted somewhat like a parasite leeching off it. After that I asked Jiraiya of the effects you saw before you sealed off the effects. It appeared that a piece of Orochimaru-baka or at least his will was in the seal itself."

The civilians muttered something but Naruto ignored them for the moment "If she were to activate the seal, Orochimaru could theoretically act as a little voice in the back of her mind. Guiding her to take a certain action like returning to him for example. Thankfully Anko-chan is smarter and more strong willed to succumb to the little voice and ignored it completely. That there shows her strength of character."

This got mutterings all around. "Anyway basically we theorized that if we were to seal off her chakra the taint could potentially be removed. The taint is directly linked with the seal so removing that would remove the seal."

Naruto looked down as if pondering his next thoughts "Honestly we weren't sure if this would work, if it didn't it could have damaged her coils permanently or even resulted in her death, thankfully we were right and I was able to move the seal to a scroll and had it properly disposed of."

Danzo looked up and met Naruto's eye "Why destroy it when it could be studied?"

Naruto looked at the old war hawk like he was an idiot "Looking for a way to impose your will on others Shimura-san? Such knowledge should be treated as kinjutsu as far as I'm concerned. Influencing someone in such a way is sick and if I ever meet that snake bastard I'll show him just what I think of his child obsessed like ways. Yes Hokage-jiji, I've heard of some of what that bastard has done in the past"

The old Hokage looked down in sadness knowing full well how sick and disturbed his former favourite pupil had become. Just where did he go so wrong, was it the wars that were fought? The constant death that made him so cruel and sadistic? He honestly wasn't sure what happened to that sweet innocent child he had once known and taught the ways of the shinobi.

"Very well Naruto-kun, that is all we needed to discuss. Thank you for your service to Anko-chan." Naruto bowed before shunshining out and back to his house. Where he saw the girls hadn't made much progress. He chuckled before going over and giving them a hand where he could.


	6. AN

**AN: I know I've probably caused some haters for my last two attempts at the story but I have finally returned, with me I come with an annoying to many of you notice. The manga has been messing with my head, so I have once more gone back to the drawing board with this story and have rewritten it. So this story will replace those two. I know I lied last time when I said I would update quickly, but I honestly haven't had the time to sit down and write. **

**But long story short, chapter 1 of the remake of this story is now up under the name Chance to Change Final so hope you like it. I'm editing chapter 2 now and chapter 3 is in the works, so expect them soon…**


End file.
